Bring Us Home
by End of Grace
Summary: Pitch and the dream pirates attacked and ended the golden age, enslaving all the spirits and guardians. Now Man in the Moon looks for help and found it in a man called Nichols St North. He turns him in to a guardian and asks him to go and save his friends. Very dark themes. Obsessed Bunnymund/North. Bunny is trying to get ready for Easter and deal with his feelings for North.
1. Chapter 1

**Bring Us Home**

**By End of Grace**

A/N Please support Eggnog! The official name for this pairing. If you know of any fics or pictures of this pairing let me know, so I can spread the word. This fiction is a bit different form my other works as it will be a lot darker. Drug use, rape, torture and child abuse will be used. North's magic sack is based off of the sack in the story of the solider and death. Look it up on YouTube. Enjoy and please review at the end.

**Chapter One**

It all happened to fast, one moment it was the golden age and the chaos. Dream pirates, nightmares, and nightmare men burst on to the scene, destroying everything in their path. Behind them, calling the shots was none other than the Nightmare king himself Pitch Black, and his generals. The holiday leaders led by the Sandman and the Tooth Fairy banded together to fight them, but to no avail. Pitch captured Sandy and took him deep in to his caves beneath the earth. The Monkey King, Pitch's second in command imprisoned Tooth and made her a carnival freak. The others soon followed and were placed in to slavery of some kind, cleaners, cooks, whores, toys ect. Soon everything that made the world bright and good began to vanish and people soon forgot about the holidays and what they stood for. Everything was gone, save for that one tiny light of wonder that had yet to go out. Man in the moon looked hard for this light, and found it in a small village up north covered in snow. There was a man there, strong and brave. He told the children stories of the old holidays and fashion toys out of wood. He was a master swordsmen, adventurer and gentleman, but sadly he was also human. So Man in the Moon decided to wait, until the time when Nicholas St North was able to become a spirit and a guardian. Fifty years later, North was an old man, barley able to lift a sword let alone make toys. Yet he was still greatly loved by all, mostly the children who begged him to take them with him on his sleigh rides. One late winter's eve, North died of old age, and that was the moment Man in the Moon was waiting for.

"North? Nicholas St North?"

North opened his eyes, and waited for the usual pains and aches of old age to start, but they didn't. Instead he felt lighter, stronger even then he had in his youth. He sat up in his bed and looked around for the voice that was calling him. There in the middle of the floor stood a ghost, or at least he thought it was a ghost, as it cast no shadow in the moonlight. It was the figure of a small, bald man in a neat suit. Although he was smiling, it was clear that he was weak and looked like he hadn't slept for ages.

"Yes? Who are you? and what are you doing in my house?" asked North as he climbed out of bed. The ghost bowed to him "My name is Man in the Moon, but you may call me Manny if you like"

North bowed his head in a return greeting "And what can I do for the Man in the Moon"

"You may have noticed that you're a little different now..."

"I feel younger and stronger then I have in years if that's what you mean?"

The small ghost shook his head and pointed to the bed. North turned around and saw himself laying there, not breathing. He patted himself down, he felt solid enough, in fact he felt dressed. Quickly looking in a mirror, North was surprised at what looked back at him. He had always been a big man, but now he was taller and broader than ever before. His gray wispy hair was now thick, white and longer. Instead of his nightgown he was now in black trousers, red shirt, black boots with a thick red coat with a black trim, with his black fur hat atop of his head. He turned back to Manny who was looking at him.

"What has happened to me?"

"I need your help Nicholas St North. You are one of the few people that still know about my friends and their holidays."

"Your friends? What friends?"

"The Easter Bunny, Tooth fairy, Sandman to name a few"

"I thought they were all stories?"

"No, they are real, but now are in dire need of help. Look at your mirror again and I will show you"

North turned back to the mirror as his reflection disappeared and the images Sandy and Tooth fighting appeared, large black shadows where trying to capture them. Images of children crying as their heroes were dragged off in chains. He saw them being whipped, beaten and tortured.

"Pitch Black and his men have destroyed this world and many of its wonders. But you still see them, don't you North? And that is why I'm here. To ask for your help, your my last hope" said Manny.

"What is it you need me to do Manny? "

"I need you to rescue the others, bring them back home and remind them of what they use to be. Stop Pitch!"

"And how can I do any of that? I have nothing..."

"If you take your sleigh further north to the northern lights you will come across a fortress where a large group of yetis and elves are being enslaved to make more nightmares, under the enslavement of the goblins. Free them and take over that fortress, and you will find the yetis and the elves helpful and loyal to your cause. I will help any way I can but right now I'm too weak. All I can give you is information, and these"

He pointed to the table where two beautiful sabres laid next to a sack. North picked up the sabres in his hands and twisted them around, hearing them zing as they cut though the air.

"I thank you for the swords Manny but I don't understand the sack?"

"It is a magic sack. Order anything in to it and it will go in, and it will never feel lighter than it does now. Ask the sack for anything and it will give it to you, but do not abuse it . So, will you help me?"

North placed the swords in his belt and tossed the sack over his shoulder. "Of course I will help. It sickens me to know there is such evil and cruelty happening to good people and I will stop it if I can"

Manny sighed with relief, tears falling from his eyes "Thank you North, I cannot put in to words my gratitude"

North went to walk to the stables but then turned back to Manny "How do I keep in contract with you?"

"Oh, just talk to the moon, I'll hear you. You might not get a response back though" said Manny as he faded out of site. North shook his head and walked out of the house, leaving his human body and life behind. Outside his sleigh was already prepped and the reindeer were ready. He got in and wrapped the leather reins around his hands, and sighed. He hadn't really thought it though had he? He had just seen injustice and heard Manny's plea and agreed. He couldn't back out now, not when people were being hurt and he could help them. Taking a deep breath he snapped the reins and speed off in the direction of the northern lights.

It took a few hours to get there and now in the distance, a large fortress made of stone and ice, carved in to the mountains. Large metal doors greeted him as he approached, with two goblins stood by them. They pointed their spears at him as he stopped and got out.

"Easy friends, I have here supplies and news but I need your leader to sign my paperwork, before I hand it over, my master was not happy with me last time" said North calmly as he raised his hands. The goblins looked sceptical but nodded as they opened the doors, letting him in. North kept his coat closed so they could not see his swords as he walked in with the sack on his back. As he walked though he could see small little creatures being used as footballs, footstalls and other bits of furniture. The deep he went in to the fortress, the more goblins that followed him as he had hoped. Sadly this meant seeing more abuse, this time it was the yetis. Large gentle creatures in chains being whipped and yelled at for not moving fast enough. Some being dragged to the floor, being punched and kicked. North bit his tongue in outrange as he approached a rather large goblin, sitting on a throne. The large goblin rubbed his snotty nose on a elf's back before tossing him to the floor like a rag,

"Who are you? What do you want?" he sneered as he glared at North. Many goblins were gathered around them now, ribbing each other and laughing.

"I have news for you" said North as he took the sack of his shoulder. Inside he was silently praying that Manny was not pulling his leg about the sack. The large goblin stood up and walked over to North still sneering.

"And What news is that?"

"I'm taking over! Your abuse of these poor people is over!"

The goblins roared with laughter, some even falling over with mirth. The yetis and elves were looking at North as if he had lost his mind but some with a despite kind of hope in their eyes. North nodded at them and coughed dramatically, to get the goblins attention.

"Tell me, do you see what I have in my hands?" he asked.

"It's a sack" said the large goblin glaring at it as he pulled out a knife.

"Then by all that is good, GET IN IT!" shouted North as he opened the sack wide as a huge wind began sucking the goblins in to it. The large one was first, and then the others followed screaming, some tried to hold on to things, but the yetis were quick to knock them away, happy to see them so scared. Once they were all inside North tied the sack shut, the goblins still crying out in rage. He picked it up and it was as Manny said, it was as light as a feather. He started to swing the sack around and slamming it down hard on the floor repeatedly. The yetis and elves cheered as he did so, as he put it on the floor they gathered around it, kicking it hard as they could. North held his hands up to stop them and took hold of the sack and opened it slightly showing the large goblin's face.

"LET US OUT!" he shouted, spit flying everywhere. North punched him in the face hard, the yetis cheered loudly egging him on to do it again.

"Now you listen!" snarled North glaring at the goblin "Give me all the keys to this place and the chains and then I'll let you go. But you are not to darken this place again, otherwise you will have more than a sack to worry about"

Very quickly, keys began flying out of the sack and the yetis and the elves scrambled for them, undoing their chains. North started dragging the sack across the floor, letting the goblins hit everything on the way though as he reached the open door and tipped the goblins out. As soon as they hit the snow, the goblins ran out in to the dark leaving nothing but footprints, only the large one looked back glaring at North before running away. North placed the sack in his pocket as the yetis bought the sleigh though before closing and sealing the door shut. A large gray yeti walked up to North and took his hand and shook it, as he spoke in yetish.

"You are most welcome my friend. It has been a very long night, and I have lots to tell you all."

The large gray yeti was called Phil and he was the leader of the yetis and the elves, and told North that the Man in the Moon had long ago told them that a man in red would appear to free them and they intern were to help him put the world to right.

"First things first, see to all the injured and patch them up. Then anyone who is able and strong enough, come with me to dismantle that monstrous machine. The children can do without nightmares I think" said North picking up a large spanner. The yetis and elves picked up their hammers and started smashing the machine to bits. A temporary room was set up for North, as everyone went to bed that night for the first time in high spirits. The next day everyone split in to groups, some for repairs others for demolishing and the last for cleaning. As they worked North asked Phil what he knew of the leader's of the holidays and where they were .

"In the next town you say? The Easter Bunny?"

Phil nodded sadly and kept talking about Bunnymund's fate and the lost of hope. North shook his head and began to formulate a plan.

"Tell me Phil? Are these rats greedy? What do they like?"

Phil rubbed his fingers together and then pointed to a clock.

"You don't say. If I leave now, I'll just make it, would you mind setting up a room for the Easter Bunny?"

Phil nodded happily as he watched the other yetis and elves work together to fix the place up , as North left to get the Easter Bunny.

Bunnymund was kicked in the stomach and yelled at to get up, from his rags on the floor. He tried to stretch but everything hurt, his last client was not a gentle person and had beaten him before fucking him almost raw save for the little bit of spit he put on his cock to help his entrance. Bunnymund was almost a shadow of himself, his fur was mattered in places and large chunks of it was missing. He was dangerously thin and you could easily see the scars from pervious beating. He was once the great Easter Bunny, the guardian of hope and a great fighter for kids. Now he was nothing but a dirty used whore for Rats, Nightmare man, goblins and every other kind of scum that was willing to pay for him. The large thick red collar around his neck was proof of his station. He was slapped hard on the arse by one of the Rat guards, who glared at him.

"Get your arse in gear! Your wanted on the stage for the auction"

Bunny had learnt a long time ago not to argue or fight as he walked up to the stage and was quickly had his arms raised above his head and tied to a pole. One of the smaller rats slid a cock ring on him and started to rub him to make him hard, when nothing happened the rat produced a syringe and injected him with a sexual enhancer, making Bunny hard quickly. Bunny bit back a small moan as he looked around the room, mainly the usual scum causally drinking and staring at him and the other whores and he wondered when Manny was finally going to let him die. Suddenly the door was slammed open, and a large human spirit walked in with a bulging sack on his back. He walked over to the table nearest to him and took off his hat as he sat down, so Bunny could see his face better. Bunny had to admit it was unusual to see someone so clean and handsome in this place, but what shocked Bunny about the man was his eyes. They were dark blue and shone with wonder as they looked at him. Bunny suddenly felt very conscious and he could feel himself blush under the man's intense stare.

"Well gents, thieves and scum. Let's start tonight bids!" said a rat in a glittery coat "Here is one of our oldest and broken in models and everyone's favourite Bunny! Starting bid in 10 coppers."

"50 coppers"

"100 coppers"

"5 sliver"

"50 sliver"

"That's 50 sliver going once, going in..."

"A 100 gold" said the man in red. Everyone's eyes suddenly turned on him, as the man went in to his sack and showed several large coins in his hands.

"Sold!" said the small rat quickly as the large rats went to cut Bunnymund down and take him to an upstairs room.

"One moment please" said the man as he took to the stage, his coat open showing his two large swords.

"No take backs!" snapped the rat, but the man shook his head.

"I don't want to take it back, in fact I want to know how much it would cost me to buy him off of you"

"I will have to ask my master...but how much are we talking about?" said the rat curiously at the sack. The man in red tipped it up and a large amount of treasure spilled out of it. Even Bunnymund was shocked, why on earth was this man paying so much for him? For that amount he could hire the newest prettiest well advanced whore in the place. And what the hell was this about buying him? The smaller rat ran past him and up stairs to the owners office as fast as his feet could run, taking some of the gold coins with him. If anyone could test wither the gold was really or not it would be the owner. The man in red approached Bunny and shooed the other rats away as he himself undid Bunny's ropes. Bunny immediately looked down at the floor as he was trained to do, as he felt the man's warm hand gently undo his bindings and collar. The man then took his sore wrists and kissed then gently, before using his fingers to left Bunny's head to look at him.

"Aster? Bunnymund? That is your name isn't it?" he said softly. Bunny's eyes opened wildly hearing his full name for the first time in over a hundred years. He nodded and the man smiled brightly as he stroked his cheek. "Do not worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

Bunny felt his heart beating fast causing the drug in his system to burn in his veins making him harder. The man smelt of cinnamon and cookies and his deep trusting voice made Bunny's heighten senses go in to overload. He fell forward, pressing his body against the man moaning loudly, hearing many of the other punters cheering at the scene. The man is red blushed as he held Bunnymund close to him, rubbing his back gently trying to comfort him. The young rat came running down hold two bits of paper in his hands.

"My master offers his complements and asked for you to sign a small agreement that you will not be seeking a refund of any kind should you be dissatisfied with your product. So at this time I must ask if there is anyone else you prefer to take other then the Bunny? We have much prettier models..."

The man turned angrily at the rat and pointed his finger at Bunny "Are you blind? Can you not see how beautiful and magnificent he is? Show me these papers"

Bunny felt his body was on fire as his heart pounded in his ears as he watched the man signed the pieces of paper and was given another that he then put in his pocket. Just who was this guy? The man took off his large red coat and wrapped it around Bunny's thin frame. He picked up his empty sack and tied it to his belt as he picked Bunny up bridal style and carried him out of the building.

The ride back was quite as Bunny curled himself up in the coat and in to his new owner. He moaned in pain as his cock throbbed, unable to release because of the cock ring. The man stroked his side and said they would sort him out once they got home. When Bunny saw the fortress , his heart sank.

"You work for the goblins? Should have known" he muttered as they entered the main entrance. Bunny looked around as the man carried him thought the building, shocked to see the yetis and elves free of chains but even more so, when he didn't see any goblins. A large gray yeti spoke quickly to the man and the man said his thanks and asked for food to be bought to the room if they did not mind. Bunny was surprised that the man was so polite to the yetis but the fact he also stepped around the elves instead of kicking them, spoke a great deal about the man's character. The room the man took him too, was large and rich, with dark green silk sheets on the bed. The man gently laid him down and pulled out a small pocket knife.

"Do not make any sudden movements" he warned as he slid the blade under the leather cock ring and sliced it off. Bunny couldn't help but moan and thrust his hips up as his cock was released. The man blushed again and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll give you some privacy to deal with...I'll go run you a bath"

"Wait please!" pleaded Bunny "I can't on my own...I need help"

"If you're sure" said the man as he picked Bunnymund up and placed him on his lap as he sat down. Bunny looked confused but gasped as the man wrapped his hand wrapped around his cock, his thumb stroking the head smearing the pre-cum around. Bunny rested his head on the man's shoulder as the man watched him, as he bought him closer to release. Bunny was hopelessly rocking his hips now as the man's large hand went up and down his penis tightly, soon he ejaculated with a wordless cry over the man's hand.

The man pulled out a tissue from his pocket and cleaned up his hand as he placed Bunnymund back down on the bed.

"Rest, get your breath back while I'll run you a bath" smiled the man, who was still blushing as he walked in to the next room. Bunny raised his paw to stop him again but found he didn't have the strength. He tried to get his head around what has happened tonight, and what he knew about his new master. His master was gentle and kind. He also seemed to treat everyone with care and respect save those that didn't deserve it. He had a wonderful deep voice and his eyes...Bunnymund shivered remembering how they burned in to him with their intense. It was only then did he realised that he didn't know his master's name. He slowly sat up and walked over to the bathroom and saw the man pouring some white liquid in to the bathtub and watching it forth. The man smiled up at him as he put the bottle down.

"I was about to come and get you. I've added some herbs and creams to the water to help your injuries and fur. Have a long soak Bunnymund and enjoy it, while I'll go and see how things are going around the place."

"Umm..."

"Yes? You do not have to hold back Bunnymund"

"Right...umm this place is the goblin fortress right? Where are the goblins?"

"I threw them out, nasty pieces of filth! They hurt the yetis and elves badly, so I freed them"

"Just like that? You must have the strength of an army then if you got rid of all those goblins."

"No...just some help" he said as he patted the sack on his waist. "Now get in to the tub my friend"

Bunny flushed at being called a friend "Just one last question...what's your name? or would you rather I just call you master" The man frowned deeply and looked angry, and Bunny was worried that he was going to get hit so he cringed in readiness." I didn't mean to upset you I mean..."

"Aster please..."

Bunny looked at the man again and saw that he had not move and his face was a lot calmer.

"I'm not angry at you. More at those Rats and vermin for hurting you and myself for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Nicholas St North, most people all me North. You never have to fear from me Bunnymund, I would never do anything to hurt you" he said as he placed his hand on Bunnymund's shoulder as he left the room. Bunnymund felt his heart give a large thump as he watch the man walk away. Why did he feel bad about that sad look on North's face? He slowly sunk in to the water and moaned happily the hot water melted all the tension in his body. At the whore house, the only baths there was for guests to use, the whores had to make do with the animal food tough when it was full of water, and usually cold. He used a cloth and soap to wash himself and laid in the hot water for a while as the oils and herbs soaked in to his fur. There was a light tap on the door and Bunny automatically sat up straight placing his hands behind his back, before remembering where he was.

"Bunny? Are you alright?" North called out though the door.

"Yeah...I'm ok"

"Food is here. Come out soon before it gets cold"

Bunny's stomach grumbled as he leapt from the bath and started to pat himself down with a towel. He step out of the bathroom and looked at the food on the table and almost started to cry. It the house, you were lucky to get broth that hadn't been pissed in, yet here in fount of him now was a plate of streaming fresh carrots. Bunny practically ran to his seat, forgoing cutlery and started to shove the food down him. North said nothing as he eat his own strew, now and again looking at Bunnymund to make sure he was eating. After the first half had been eaten, Bunny slowed down , savouring each bite. Now and again he took bits out of the fruit that was on the table as well as drinking his full of fresh water. A small elf knock on the door and ran in smiling at North, who fell to his knee so he could hear the small creature better and not frighten it with his size.

"I see, please pass on my thanks to Phil. The sooner we find and rescue everyone the better no?"

The small elf nodded its head and hugged North's leg as it run out the room. Bunny frowned as North returned to his seat.

"What was that about?"

"Huh?"

"You said at the whore house you were there to help me. Now you just said to that elf about rescuing others. I guess I just want to know what your story is."

North smiled and nodded "Do you know Man in Moon?"

"Manny? There's a blast from the past. Rumour is that he's dead"

"Oh no, he is very much alive. It was he, who asked me to help you and the other holidays get your lives back and bring down Pitch and his generals. He showed me how much pain and suffering you were all going though and I agreed to help. No one should be treated that way, all life is important."

"But...what took him so long? It's been over a hundred years!" exclaimed Bunnymund grasping the table cloth.

"I don't know. Up until two nights ago I was a human man. It was only after I died that Manny approached me, saying he used his powers to turn me in to a spirit. He did seem very weak Bunnymund."

"Well that explains why he took his sweet time, if he was waiting for you to die. Humans don't really believe in us anymore, so they can't see us let alone help us. So what was the little guy telling you?"

"He told me Phil and the others had gather information for me to look at when I'm ready, about a couple of our fellow spirits"

"And you're planning to save us all?"

"I'm going to try. Things cannot stay like this! I really do want to help you Aster and the others"

"The way I am now North, I'm no good to anybody. I'm nothing!"

North stood up and went around to Bunnymund and pulled him up from his seat.

"You are more then you know Bunnymund. You have been locked up and beaten for years but you are still here, you are a strong rabbit my friend. And I did not lie when I said you were beautiful. Now finish your food, if you do not clean your plate Phil will scold me"

Bunny happy for the distraction sat back down and continued to eat as he thought about what North had said. Was Manny really trying to save everyone after all this time? A large part of him doubted it, but here he, the yetis and the elves all free and happy thanks to North. For the first time in a century Bunnymund felt hope again. North yawned as he finished his meal and rubbed his belly.

"I don't know about you my friend but I'm bushed. We'll see to plates in the morning yes?"

"Sounds good to me" smiled Bunnymund as he stood up with North as he patted Bunny on the shoulder.

"Good night then my friend, sweet dreams" said North as he started to walk out of the room, only to find Bunnymund following him. "What is it?"

"Northing, I'm going to bed with you"

Realising what Bunnymund meant, North blushed brightly "Bunnymund, this is your room and your bed. You no longer have to do those things if you do not want too, you are free"

"Well...it's just that...I haven't thanked you properly as well and I thought..."

"It is most generous offer. But one I would rather take up when you are well and whole and not because you feel you must. Here, this belongs to you" said North as he handed Bunnymund his freedom papers as he left the room. Bunny went to the bed and curled under the covers, this was a far cry from the rags he slept on, on the hard wooden floor. With a full belly, clean fur and no worries on his shoulders Bunny found himself falling asleep quickly. Although he was happy and content, he couldn't stop that tiny disappointment that the great man that rescued him was not in the bed with him, only a tiny bit disappointment...maybe a bit more.

To Be continued...

Next chapter: Rescue Tooth fairy and Aphrodite


	2. Chapter 2

Bring Us Home

By End of Grace

Chapter two

Bunny lazily opened his eyes as he curled deeper in to the covers that were keeping him warm. Covers? That wasn't right, as he quickly sat up in bed and looked around. This wasn't the whore house, it was too bright and warm. He reached for his collar and found he was able to touch his own throat. He looked on the side table and saw a piece of paper there. He opened it up to read it, and found it was his ownership papers, claiming he was now the propriety of one Nicolas St. North. Now he remembered. A man with intense blue eyes had bought him for an insane amount of gold. He had also freed the yetis and elves from the goblins and had taken over their fortress, where he now was. But that did not explain why he was in a bed alone and not with his master. He slowly got out of the bed and stood up, slightly surprised that he did not feel any pain or discomfort. He walked over to a large mirror and was shocked at his reflection. The red and soreness of his skin was gone and new fur was starting to grow. His fur that mattered and dirty now was soft and clean. He vaguely remembered having a bath and food. He thought he had dreamed those carrots they had been so good. Though that still did not explain why he was not with his master and doing what he wanted. He wasn't sure if his master had ordered him to stay in the room or not, so he decided to go and look for him. He walked though the large hallways that had been given a lick of paint, brightening up the place. He saw the yetis talking and moving things around with the elves all happy and smiling, and there was a great sweet smell in the air. Stopping a small elf as it walked past he asked where his master was. The elf smiled and beckoned him to follow, as he was led down to the kitchen where lots of elves were gathered.

"Now with leave cookies on the side to cool. If you take one now, you will burn yourselves so do not touch till I say. Ah, Bunnymund! Good Morning!" smiled North as he placed the tray of cookies on the side. He was wearing a simple white apron over his red shirt and black trousers.

"Sit, sit!" North said pointing to the small table and chairs. "Been teaching the little ones to make cookies, they can't seem to get enough of them"

"I'm sorry I haven't been around to help" said Bunny as he took a seat, ready to be scolded for being lazy, North chuckled and shook his head.

"Bunny you have been asleep for three days, you couldn't have helped it if you wanted too. Now what do you want for breakfast? Carrots? You like carrots right" said North as he grabbed several large carrots and a pot.

"Hey Master! I can do that, I'm meant to be serving you" said Bunny as he stood up. "I've already been too lazy as it is"

North put the pot down with the carrots inside and turned to Bunny with a slight exasperated face.

"Did you forget our last discussion? I'm not your master Bunnymund, I'm your friend. It is the reason I gave you your papers. Your Free!"

Bunnymund bowed his head and rubbed his forearm, slightly embarrassed "I'm trying to get use to it again ma..North. But after being beaten for a hundred years it's going to take a while."

"It will take time, and with help it will get better. Now I trust you know how to cook and such, as once I have done you breakfast, I will be going and most likely won't be back till tomorrow" said North as he stirred the carrots in the boiling water.

"Going? Where? I can come with you " said Bunny sitting up straight, clearly not liking the idea of being left behind. North drained the carrots and placed them on a plate and gave them to Bunny.

"I'm going to rescue your friend Tooth. The yetis have told me that she is being held in a cage in a circus. It usually stays in the east, but they have come over for special performances , Tooth will be there, guarded well by monkeys"

"The monkeys are dangerous North, and Tooth will be heavily guarded! The Monkey king hates Tooth with a passion, no one known why, jus that it has something to do with Tooth's father or something. Let me go with you, I can help"

"If we are attacked, would you be able to fight?" asked North as he took off the apron and put on his red coat. Bunny looked down sadly at his skinny arms covered in scares and shook his head. Not liking seeing the Easter bunny upset North thought about what he could do and smiled as he picked up his swords.

"IDEA! You know all the leaders and such yes? you can help the yetis with Intel, help find them a lot quicker, so that I can rescue them"

"Sure I can do that for you, is there anything else?" asked Bunny glad to be of some use to North. North's face became serious as he walked up to Bunnymund, and looked up and down at him.

"Yes, now this is very important. It is something only you can do and only you can give me"

Bunny felt his heart suddenly start to pound in his chest. If anyone at the whore house said that to him, he would have rolled his eyes but with North he was gripping the edge of his seat to hold himself still.

"Your foot" said North calmly.

Bunny blinked "Wha?"

"Give me one of your foots now. Please I'm meant to be leaving now, and I most do this!"

Confused Bunny lifted up his right foot to North, who took it and gave it a small rub on the top before placed a small wet kiss on it. North smiled as he let go of Bunny's foot, Bunny looked even more confused than ever.

"I should be back tomorrow at the earliest. Since you know Tooth the best, I trust her room to you alright? Dasvidania!"

Bunny watched the man leave before looking down at his right foot. He turned it this way and that but couldn't see any reason as to why North would want to kiss it. There was also a bit of him that was happy for the affection and the trust that North had given him.

The yetis had been talking about making adjustments to his reindeer and something about short cuts for longer trips, but for now, North rode throw the snow, his reindeer running as fast as they could. It was late when North finally arrived, and already a huge crowed was gathering in the main tent. It was mainly rats, monkeys, some goblins and various other unpleasant creatures that gathered. North paid for his seat and sat down for the show, how he did not throw up he did not know. Small spirits, thin and weak were made to do dangerous stunts without a net. Some put in ridicules outfits to humiliate them and if they didn't move fast enough they were viciously whipped to the cheering of the crowd. North simply shook his head in abhorrence as large a large cage was wheeled in covered in a cloth. The large white monkey in a red jacket and top hot held his hands up for silence.

"What we have here for you tonight is straight from his majesty's private collection of freaks. We advise young children to look away and for everyone to keep their mouths close as not to exacerbate her with your teeth. Ladies and gentlemen I give you the freak, THE TOOTH FAIRY!"

The cloth raised and a small petite creature looking terrified sat in the middle of the cage. The monkey snarled at her and cracked his whip catching her on the side, making her cry out in pain. Everyone besides North laughs, as the poor creature moves around the cage shaking the bars half heartedly not even trying to look scary.

"Oh, you think she's funny do you? Tell the nice people why you're so horrible Tooth fairy"

"I...I...I steal your teeth! I would do anything for them" she spoke as if it was a well rehearsed line.

"Did you hear that? She STEALS your teeth!" cried the monkey in fake outrage as people started to throw stones and rotted vegetables at the cage. Tooth tried to moved out of the way, but her wings were in such a bad way she couldn't as she was pelted over and over again. She crumbled to the floor trying to cover herself with her arms.

"Tell them you're sorry Tooth. Sorry that you're a freak and a thief!" laughed the monkey as he continued to beat her with his whip.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry" she cried as he hit her back again and again. The audience cheering him on. North couldn't stomach anymore as he got up and left, planning his attack.

It was gone midnight and everyone had left, as Tooth shivered in her cage from the cold night air. Many of her feathers were gone now, leaving her flesh bare and bleeding. The hay that she was meant to sleep on only upset her injuries. She was tried, cold, hungry and thirsty, and was actually missing the Monkey Kings castle. She snorted, it was her castle that he took over and ruined but she guessed that didn't matter now. All the teeth she looked after had been destroyed, she had failed in her duties as a guardian and now had been reduced to a toy for the Monkey King's pleasure. She must have done something to upset him, in order to have been sent here, as he knew she hated the cold. Maybe he was tried and board of her, he was always saying so. There was a rattled and a creak as the ringleader monkey climbed in to her cage with a bowl of gruel, that looked like it had been spat in. The monkey leered at her as he placed the bowl down out of her reach, and pulled out his semi erected cock.

"Come on, let's get this over with, I've got better things to do then feed you"

Tooth had long ago learnt if she wanted to eat or drink she first had to deal with the monkey's sexual abuse. She leant forward and took the cock in her hands and mouth. The monkey gripped her head feathers and pulled tightly making her gasp. He started to thrust in and out of her mouth, not really giving Tooth and time to adjust as he went further down her throat. Tears trembled down her cheeks as the monkey laughed at her.

"You know this innocent act of your isn't fooling anyone. All of us know how much you love cock and much rather us feed you our cum other then food. Should I call my friends in here to help me feed you?" Tooth tried to shake her head but with his grip on her head and cock in her mouth it was hard. "No? I'm enough for you? How sweet! Maybe I should..AACK!"

Tooth blinked as the monkey went limp and he released his grip. She looked up and gasped at seeing a sword imbedded in the monkey's chest. Blood was pouring down his chest and mouth as he turned his head to his attacker, only for a fist to hit him hard sending him in to the wall of the cage. A large human man in a red coat stood there with a look of thunder as he wiped his sword clean on the monkey's clothes.

"Dirty beast!" he sneered as her turned to Tooth and gave her a warm smile. "Hello Toothiana, your having a rough night no?"

"Um...yes?...um sir...who?"

Tooth's eyes widened as he bought his sword down on her chains, shattering them. Placing his sword back in his belt and taking off his coat, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"No time just now for that Toothy. We must hurry no? Poor Bunnymund is already worried about us"

Toothiana's eyes brighten hearing her old friend's name "Bunnymund? You know Bunny?"

"Yes, he is staying at my place for now to get better, as are you, I'm here to save you and bring you home"

Realization dawned on Tooth as she stared at her broken chains "You mean...I'm free? Your rescuing me?"

That's right! But we must go now before we are spotted. Oh look!" said North picking up one of the monkey's teeth that fell out after he had hit him and handed it to Tooth "Souvenir"

Tooth looked at the tooth and then back at North and smiled for the first time in over a hundred years. North gently smiled back as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to his sleigh. They were long gone before anyone noticed that Tooth was missing.

Bunnymund was not worried, he wasn't. North had said he would be back at the earliest this morning. It was now early in the afternoon and he was pacing in the kitchen. He told himself that he was worrying about the state his friend Tooth was in, but his thoughts kept going back to North and worrying if he was ok. A tiny part of him was worried that North may like Tooth better than him, but he quickly pushed that thought away. He was starting to act like the jealous concubines that he hated so much at the whore house. Woman and men getting insanely jealous as they master's picked new favourites. Tooth was a fellow guardian and one of his closest friends, he should feel worried for her. He had told the yetis that Tooth need a large room to fly about in and to have lots of flowers in there as well. They had shown him a large indoor like green house where they grew their food and medical herbs, its large glass ceiling showing the clear sky. They moved a large bed in there, and bought in some potted plants for her. Bunny had also spent some time with Phil telling him what he knew of the others and their locations. He also asked Phil what he thought of and knew of North, which sadly wasn't much. Phil said that Manny had told them of North's coming a long time ago and that he seemed like a genuine good and strong person. He was also a craftsman, and wasn't afraid of doing the heavy lifting or getting dirty doing work unlike the goblins. Phil saw him as a fellow leader and man he could trust. He did not think that North could rescue everyone and return everything to how it was, he knew North could. Bunny wished he could share his certainty, but he agreed that North was a great leader and a man he could follow. He spent the rest of his time in the kitchen watching and supervising the elves who had tried to make North's some cookies for when he got back only to fail numinous times before Bunny stepped in to help. It was nice to work in a kitchen again, it made him think about the chocolate goodies he would make every year at Easter. He hadn't sleep well that night from worrying. Now he was sitting at the table drumming his fingers when he heard North's voice coming towards him. The jingling of bells told him that the elves were surrounding him welcoming him back. Quickly brushing down his fur and checking his breath he ran down the hall to greet him. North stood in a small crowd of elves all jingling with joy as he took his coat off of Tooth and handed it to a Yeti to hang up. Tooth smiled at the elves and waved at them as she looked around the place. As she saw Bunny, looking thin and scarred, she flew in to his arms almost knocking him over. Bunny was only slightly shocked at Tooth's haggard appearance, he didn't think it would be this bad. He went to hug her but she hissed slightly as he touched her back so lowed them to her hips. Tooth muttered his name repeatedly in to his shoulder as she cried with joy.

"I'm really glad to see you Tooth" he said tears stinging his own eyes. Tooth looked up at her old friend and smiled as she stroked his face, before turning back to North.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I still don't know your name..."

North bowed slightly "My name is North. I will leave you two to get reacquainted, while I'll get the first aid box for you"

"Mast...North! Wait you should eat first and rest!" said Bunny letting go of Tooth "Come with me and Tooth to the kitchen. If one of the yetis or elves mind getting the box and looking at Tooth's injuries..."

The elves went off like a shoot to get the box with the yetis close behind.

"He's right North, you need to rest too. Plus I would love to hear how you rescued Bunny as well" smiled Tooth as she fluttered over and took North's hand. Bunny tensed up seeing this and went over and took North's other hand and started to pull him towards the kitchen, Tooth followed. Once in the kitchen and North and Tooth were both sitting, Bunny gave North the cookies and Tooth some fruit salad that he had made earlier for her.

"Start munching on that you two, before you both black out on me"

Tooth didn't need to be told twice as she picked up her fork and started shoving it in to her mouth. North bit in to one of the cookies, it was slightly underdone, but for a first attempt he had to admit the elves did well. Bunny grabbed the large jug of milk from the fridge and bought over three glasses.

"Do you want some honey in this Tooth? I remember you use to like that" said Bunny as he went back to the cupboards. Tooth quickly swallowed, slightly embarrassed by her lack of table manners.

"Yes that's right...you don't mind do you North?" she asked remembering that she was a guest.

"My home is yours and Bunny's Tooth, help yourselves"

Bunny closed the cupboard door a little harder then he meant too as he walked back to the table. He poured some honey in to one of the glasses as North poured the milk in the others. Once done North raised his glass and both Bunny and Tooth copied.

"To old and new friends" cheered North as he clinked both of their glasses. A yeti came in with the first aid box and started to look over Tooth's wounds. The three of them politely chatted over North's exploits when the man started to yawn.

"Forgive me my friends, but it has been a long day and I don't think I can keep my eyes open for a moment longer" said North standing up. Bunny stood up as well and went to help him but North waved him off. "I'm fine my friend, why don't you show Tooth her new room, and spend some time together. You have not seen each other in over a hundred years, time to catch up"

Bunny watched as North left and Tooth frowned in concern, watching the longing look on Bunny's face.

"Bunny are you ok?"

Bunny laughed darkly "Compared to the last hundred years Tooth?"

"No! I mean...you seem to be worried about North and..."

"Tooth, the man is risking his life to rescue people he doesn't know or owe anything too. And why? Because that bleeding bastard Manny put him up to it. I mean why does My Master feel he needs to do this is beyond me!"

"Your Master? But I thought we were free?" said Tooth a slight panic went though her.

"We are, we are free Tooth" said Bunny calmly

"But you just said he was your master"

"He is! But he's not, ACK Its complicated! I've had a hundred years of beatings telling me that the person who buys me is my owner. It's how I see North, but he has never treated me like a slave Tooth, and it will be the same for you too"

"I agree with you about Manny Bunny, he should have done something sooner. But thanks to North we have the chance to start over again" said Tooth looking down at the monkey tooth that North had given her. To be able to collect teeth again, to be believed in again was her fondest wish. She was going to work hard to become worthy of her title of guardian again, and with North's help take back her kingdom, then that Monkey king bastard was going to pay!

"Look you've had a long day, let me show you to your room" said Bunny as he led Tooth to the green house. They walked in silence, simply happy to be in one another company again. Tooth practically squealed with delight when she saw her room and asked him where was a large curtain across it. Bunny explained the yetis hadn't finished moving all the herbs and such to another place yet, but it was only for a day or two. Tooth did not really care, she was just so happy that she could now spread her wings and that she wasn't confined.

"So, you like?"

"I love it Bunny thank you. I'm so glad North trusted you to do this for me"

Bunny rubbed the back of his head and bit his lip slightly "Say Tooth? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"It's about North. You don't think...you don't think of him as your master do you?"

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondered"

But Tooth wasn't fooled. She knew why Bunny asked, just as she knew no matter what North said, Bunny would see North as his master.

North looked over the information that Phil and the other yetis had gathered for him and resisted the urge to swear. The things he was reading where making his stomach turn, it was awful. Manny visited a few nights ago to speak to North and to say hello to Bunny and Tooth. The two guardians were polite but not really friendly to him, as he had expected. Manny had explained that belief had to be restored and the best way to do it, was to celebrate the upcoming holiday, which was Valentine. To pull this off, North had to find Aphrodite and her son Cupid. No sooner had Manny left, Bunny told him that he did not think this was a good idea, as Aphrodite was being held in one of the more expensive night clubs owned my Bunny's previous owner, Ratigan. Second of all, Aphrodite was said to have been or forced to take drugs for stimulations and sexual performances, and was now rumored to be out of her mind. Cupid was there as well, doing what was anybody's guess. Despite his being hundreds of years of age, he would always be a small child.

"All the more reason for me to go" said North as he asked the yetis to fin d out anything they could about the club and Ratigan. Unlike the slum whore house where he had round Bunny, this one was for the rich and only those that carried gold could enter. He had discovered that the goblins had left a large haul of gold and jewels in the lower levels of the fortress, and decided to put it to good use, rather than waste the little magic his sack had. He filled it up with gold coins and cups and took it to the sleigh were the yetis were preparing the reindeer. Phil was there, and gave him a flask with a potion in it, that would clear any drugs from Aphrodite's system. Tooth and Bunny had been working on building their strength but neither were ready for a fight. Besides if Bunny went to that place Ratigan would think that North was there to either return him or sell him back. North went over his plan of acting as a rich but firm spirit and would demand to have Aphrodite bought to him and her son. After that he would sneak them out with the aid of his sack. Bunny still did not like it, but thought it best not to argue, then North was standing in fount of him as if he was expecting something.

"Yes?"

"Bunny your foot? Please?"

Bunny blushed as he raised his right foot again. North rubbed it gently and kissed it before turning around and getting in to the sleigh. Tooth raised an eyebrow but Bunny shook his head, he didn't know why either.

The so called club was in the basement of an old Edwardian style house. The entrance seemed to go down for miles before opening up to a large floor, covered with tables where various spirits were playing cards games and other gambling facilities. There was a large bar and all the waiters and waitress were naked, save for the collars around there necks. The ceiling was being held up by large pillars, and tied to these were various spirits of both sexes. All had all gags in their mouths, masks over their eyes and large dildos forced in to their bodies. North paid for the large sum of 500 gold coins to entre and started to look around to see if he could find Cupid or Aphrodite. He went to the bar and order a large vodka as his eyes swept the room. It was then he caught sight of a small pair of wings. There sitting on the lap of a large fat female was Cupid. His brown hair tussled, his eyes dark with misery, as he sat in a cloth diaper which was clearly too small for him. Now and again the woman would win, she would embraced the child, pushing his face deep in to her breasts. Other times she would smother him in kisses, leaving large red lipstick marks on him. When she lost, she would pull the boys wings hard, yanking out feathers in rage.

"Ah, Master North! I was told you were here" said an oily voice. North turned to see a large black rat in a white suit come towards him with his hand stretched out. "My name is Ratigan I'm the owner. I trust the rabbit is keeping you entertained?"

"Very much so thank you. He is well trained and I have enjoyed him greatly. But tonight I fancy something different. Something younger and softer perhaps?" said North tilting his glass in Cupid's direction. Ratigan followed and smiled nastily as he shook his head.

"Sweet little Cupid is a favorite of Madam Mole and pays a high price for his...service"

"I'm sure, a small arrangement could be made, for a price" said North as he pulled out a rather large emerald. Ratigan's eyes widened as he snapped his fingers, two large guards appeared behind him.

"Please inform Madam Mole that she has been out bided for her time with Cupid and bring him here for his new owner for this evening. North handed the emerald to Ratigan and watched as Madam Mole flew in to a rage at one of the guards as the other one carried Cupid over to him and placed the boy in his lap. Cupid looked terrified when he looked up at North.

"Cupid, you know you must always greet our customers" prompted Ratigan his voice promising pain if the boy did not do as he was told. Cupid close to tears nodded and leant up and kissed a surprised North on the lips. North wrapped his arms around the boy and rocked him gently in his arms to smooth him.

"I take it the boy is to your liking?" smiled Ratigan seeing North was quite taken with him.

"Yes, I hope you have rooms to use?" North asked knowing full well that they did.

"Of course, but they come at an extra..."

"RATIGAN!" screamed Madam Mole as she marched over to the rat, her large bosom heaving. "That boy is mine! I paid you over a thousand gold coins for the night!"

"It's simple math's Madam, and Master North here simply offered more than thrice your amount. Unless you can match it, which I doubt then..."

The woman pulled out a knife from her chest and went to stab Ratigan, but North was faster as he drew his sword and sliced the woman's arm clean off. The woman fell to the floor crying and screaming when the guards got to her. They quickly picked her up and carried her off before she made a bigger scene. Cupid had buried his face in to North's chest and refused to turn back around as North stroked his wings gently looking at the shocked Ratigan.

"You were saying?"

Ratigan blinked but quickly straightened his tie as he continued "I was saying that there is normally an extra fee for the use of the rooms. But light of recent advents I think I can make an exception. And clearly you must be rewarded for your kind act of course. The boy's mother is one of my personal servants and an excellent performer, If you would like? of course this is on the understanding that I'm there at all times. She is a treasure after all"

"I have no problems with this, but I ask that you come with her say in an hour time? I wish to "Play" to Cupid as it were."

"Yes yes of course" said Ratigan as he handed North a key "Top floor, master suite. Enjoy"

North carried Cupid in one arm and his sack in the other as he climbed the stairs to the bedrooms.

The main suite was black with red and white lighting, with a large black bed with red covers. North groaned in annoyance but was grateful to see that the room had its own small bathroom. He carried Cupid in there and placed him down on top of the toilet seat, as he filled up the sink with warm water. He looked at the shaking boy and dropped to his knees taking the boy's hands in to his own.

"Now Cupid, I need you to listen very carefully alright? My name is Mr. North. I have been sent by the Man in the Moon to come and rescue you and your mother. Now I promise I'm not going to do anything like what those people have done to you, but I need to remove your...covering and give you a wash alright?"

Cupid nodded as North undid the safety pin that held the cloth together and removed it. He took a rag and covered it with soap and water as he washed Cupid under nourished body. He then wrapped the boy in a towel and took him to the main room and sat him on the bed. He looked around the room to try and find something for the boy to wear, but there was nothing. There was a faint rumbling noise, that caused Cupid to blush brightly. North smiled and from his pocket pulled out a bag of cookies and handed them to him. He was rewarded with a large smile as the boy wolfed them down. Once the boy had eaten, his eyes became heavy and he started to rock back and forth as he started to fall asleep, but quickly shook himself to stay awake. North laughed and rubbed the boy's head gently.

"Go to sleep Cupid. Hopefully when you wake you will be at my home safe with your mother"

This was all the prompting the boy needed as he became a dead weight in North's arms. North knew that Ratigan was soon to turn up with Aphrodite and would need the space on the bed. So taking two of the large pillows and placing them on the floor by one of the large chairs, he scooped up Cupid, towel and all and placed the sleeping child there when his door was knocked on.

"It's open"

Ratigan waltzed in holding a large chain that was connected to a thick black collar around a young looking woman's neck. She had thick blond curls that wear pulled back by a leather strap. She wore a black mask that covered her eyes and a bright red ball gag in her mouth, her lips and chin glistened with salvia. She was in a black leather harness that made her breasts look even bigger than they were. It went all the way down her navel to wear it looked like at started to strain, as if it was holding something in, a large phallus in her womanhood and in her arse. It was a wonder the woman could walk, her thighs damp from her leaking juices. Her arms were chained behind her back. North swallowed and started to feel uncomfortable in his trousers as Ratigan led the her in and pushed her on to the bed.

"Here you see, did I not say she was a treasure?" smiled Ratigan clearly happy with the look on North's face, as the old man ran his hand over her back. The woman moaned at the coolness of his fingers on her flesh as she sat up. Ratigan undid her arms and ball gag and threw them to the floor. He took what looked like a pill from his pocket and placed it in her mouth with his fingers forcing her to swallow it. It started to work almost instantly as she shook and blushed brightly as she rubbed herself on the bed. Ratigan grabbed her golden locks to hold her still.

"Aphrodite my dear, we have a guest with us this evening. Are you not going to greet him?" smiled Ratigan. Aphrodite was breathing shallowly as she searched for North with her hands. She rested them on his chest and then climbed up till she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself against him. North how was entranced by her beauty wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned up to kiss him hungrily. As they broke apart for air, North felt nothing but burning shame for taking advantage of the situation and stepped back, making her cry out sadly, arms out stretched for him to come back.

"She is all that you said and more Ratigan" said North his voice thick as he tried to control his breathing. "You said that she was a performer?"

"Oh yes, she is, why she's putting on a show for you now" chuckled Ratigan as Aphrodite began rubbing her breasts and pulling at her nipples, as she rubbed her lower self on the sheets trying to get some friction. North bit back a moan at the wanton sight and then stopped when he heard a small groan from the floor. Cupid was still laying there asleep by the chair, clearly dreaming.

"Mummy" he muttered as he continued to drool on the pillow. Aphrodite stopped what she was doing, and leant forward as if staining to hear.

"Cupid?"

Ratigan back handed her on to the bed as she cried out in shock from the pain. He pressed his hand around her throat causing her to gasp as she couldn't breathe. Ratigan's back was now opened for North as he pulled out his sword quietly, as Ratigan continued to beat her.

"Who is in this room is none of your concern bitch!" he snarled as he punched her knocking her out. "My apologies Mr. North, she is ..."

North placed a hand over Ratigan's mouth as he drove his sword though his chest. He waited for a moment or two for Ratigan to stop breathing before letting him fall to the floor. Grabbing his magic sack and opening it on the bed, he quickly placed Aphrodite and Cupid inside it. He gently lifted it up and placed it on his back as he left the room. Ratigan's two guards were standing there as he left.

"Your master is still enjoying himself and does not wish to be disturbed. I'm going out for some air"

"Have a nice evening sir" said one of them as North made his way back to the sleigh. If only he had known about the recording devices in the room.

Tooth and Bunny had waited up for North and greeted him as he walked in. North raised a finger to his lips as he placed the sack down and opened it. Gently he handed the sleeping Cupid to Tooth, who curled him in to her arms as she cooed.

"Look after him Toothy, and see that he gets some clothes." said North as he picked up Aphrodite from the sack. Tooth nodded and took Cupid to her room, a yeti following her to offer assistance. Bunny tried to push back the sick feeling he got seeing Aphrodite's semi naked body against his master.

"I have yet to give her the potion the yetis gave me, and I do not wish for the boy to see his mother like this" whispered North as he carried her to the spare room that had been prepared for her. North began undoing the harness as Bunny ran a warm bath with some of the healing herbs that North had used for him. He heard Aphrodite moan as she woke up and North gasp, as he walked back in to the room and felt his blood run cold at what he saw. North was trying to push her away but she had hold of his face, kissing him for all that she was worth. Bunny's fur stood up as he hissed violently, pouncing on her and pinning her to the bed. She began to struggled but Bunny held her down.

"Master the potion, quick!"

North, shocked by what had just happened did not bother to correct Bunnymund as he handed him the bottle. Holding her nose and making her open her mouth , Bunny forced the potion down her throat. For a few moments she continued to struggle but then slowly stopped. She slowly sat up and removed the mask that cover her blue eyes. Bunnymund got up and stood by North, as she gathered her thoughts.

"Bunnymund?" she asked sitting there confused as she looked up at them both.

"Long time no see Dite!" said Bunny trying not to come across angry "This is Nicholas St North. He's the man that rescued you and Cupid from Ratigan"

"Cupid? My Cupid? Is he alright? Is he hurt? Oh my god did he see me?" Aphrodite started to panic as she stood up, which was a big mistake as the large phallus were still inside of her. Her face darkened red and she bit back a moan as she slowly sat back down. North came forward and patted her one the shoulder.

"Your Cupid is fine, if under fed. He did not see you, as he was in a deep sleep. Now, lets us get you out of this and reunited with your son" said North as he undid her collar. Aphrodite touched his face gently.

"You were the man in the room. The one I kissed" smiled the goddess as North blushed as he thumbed over the straps of her harness. Suddenly her arm was grabbed by Bunnymund who gave her a dark look, but change it to a smile when he looked at North dropping her arm.

"Say North, why don't you go and get yourself sorted and I'll bring Dite down to the kitchen for breakfast. We could all eat together then."

"That is a good idea Bunny. Would you like that Ms Aphrodite?" asked North, not seeing the dark aura that Bunny was giving off.

"Yes, that sound lovely" she said looking a bit worried at Bunnymund. North patted her on the back gently as he got up and patted Bunny on the shoulder as he passed.

"I leave her to you Bunnymund, treat her carefully she has had a rough time also"

Once North was out of the room. Aphrodite smiled up at Bunnymund nervously as he glared down her.

"He seems to be a nice man..."

Aphrodite was suddenly pinned to the bed with Bunnymund on top of her with his paw around her throat. It was tight but not quite cutting of her breath yet, his eyes darkening as he sneered down at her.

"It is good to see you Dite, but I think we need to set a few things straight, since we're both been on the game as it were. North saved me first, picked me first and that makes him MY master. We're all going to be working together Dite, to try and restore all that we've lost. But know this if you so much as flirt, bat your eyes at him, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Aphrodite nodded slowly not liking the look Bunny was giving her. She had seen this at the club, slaves becoming fixated on their masters, making them very dangerous. Bunny nodded and smiled as he helped her up and removed the rest of the harness and the phallus form her.

"Go get in the bath Dite, do you need a hand to wash your back? "

"No thank you. Bunny, be honest with me for a second? Is North for real? Is he really going to help us?"

"Yes Dite he is. My Master is the real thing. You'll get to see how wonderful he is later when you get to see your son. Tooth is here too and is looking forward to seeing you."

Aphrodite nodded as she went in to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Bunny punched the wall hard. He didn't like feeling what he was feeling. He did not want to be possessive of North, but seeing Aphrodite touching North, kissing him made him see red. His North was a great and wonderful man, kind and generous to a fault. People were going to use that against him, see how wonderful he was and want to claim the man for himself and Bunny was not going to let that happen. He was North's number one and he was going to stay that way, come hell or high water.

To be continued...

Next chapter Operation Valentine and the Children's warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Bring Us Home

By End of Grace

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the guardians, Labyrinth or nightmare before Christmas.

Chapter 3

Aphrodite covered herself in soap from her head to her feet, but no matter how hard she scrubbed, she still felt dirty. Though everything was a blur due to the drugs she still felt the hands of many men and woman fuddling her, fucking her raw. After the fourth layer of soap, she slipped in to the hot water of the bath, Bunny had made for her. Its milky waters filled with herbs that soothed her scars and her aching muscles that were final free from that harness. Washing her body made her think of Ratigan and how he would use her as a body brush to wash his own body before rapping her in the bath, his kisses rough and his breath disgusting. She gently touched her lips, thinking of her kiss with North. It was so sweet and gentle, his beard tickled her chin and his breath was fresh and clean, she almost felt that she had somehow soiled him by touching him. Bunny clearly thought the same way, as she washed her throat. He was also right though. In the "Game" as he called it, there was one alpha bitch, the one you did not take on. The favourite as it were, until the master said otherwise, and at the moment Bunny was the top and that suited her just fine. North seemed like a good master and if he let her be with her son as well, she would gladly so as he asked. Thinking of her son made her heart skip a beat and ache terribly at the same time. She had been a terrible mother, she hadn't been able to protect him as she would have. She could only imagine the state him was in and what horrors he had injured. She got out the bath and dried herself and looked in the mirror. She started to cry. Her beautiful golden locks were now a dark dirty yellow. Her once wonderful alabaster skin was now almost gray and covered in scars. Her blue eyes that shone like stars looked back at her now almost black and dead. She no longer glowed with belief and when she snapped her fingers there was no sparks of magic.

Bunnymund must of heard her crying as he came in and wrapped his arms around her, as she buried her face in to what was left of his fur.

"I know Dite, I know" as he rubbed her back "North and Manny have a plan to get us all back to the way we were. To bring back to holidays, starting with yours"

She gasped as she step back looking at Bunny in disbelief "But no one has celebrated Valentine's in years. They won't even know what it is"

"North says he has a plan. He says it's something simple and easy. Just enough to get belief going again." His ears suddenly twitched "He's coming back now, remember what I told you"

Aphrodite quickly wrapped the towel back around her as she followed Bunnymund out in to the main room. North politely knocked as he entered caring a pink dress and underclothes under one arm and a pair of simple pink shoes in the other. He smiled at both Bunny and Dite as he placed the items down.

"How are you feeling now Ms Aphrodite? Better? Do you need more first aid?"

"No. No thank you sir. The bath did wonders" smiled Aphrodite looking down at the floor as she had been trained to do when addressing her master. North sighed as he lifted her face to look at him, Bunnymund became tense, not liking the gentle look North gave her.

"Ms Aphrodite, I'm not a sir nor am I your master. I'm your friend and ally. Now please try on these clothes, Tooth picked them out saying pink was your favourite colour and this was your size. If it is not, say so and I'll go and get something else for you"

Aphrodite's eye's flicked over to Bunnymund, who simple nodded at her before she gave North a smile and thanked him. She gather up the clothes and went in to the bathroom to changed, leaving North to speak to Bunny.

"What was that about?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"What?"

"The look she gave you. As if she had to look to you for an answer?"

"Oh that. Well, for the last hundred years me and Dite have been in what we call "The Game". In a place where there are a large amount of whores and such there is always a top bitch! The one the others go to and look up to, they don't do anything without that person's permission. I told Dite I was the first one you rescued so she see me as the top person"

"We must correct this at once!" said North "I do not want her thinking she needs permission to speak to me"

"Calm down North and think for a moment. Until an hour or so ago as far as Dite was concerned she was still a whore. She still thinking like one, but give her time she'll be fine. Hell mate, the minute she see Cupid she'll probably forget everything anyway" 'but I'll be quick to remind her" He thought.

"Your right of course. I have never noticed it before until you said mate, that you have an accent?"

"Um yeah, I originally come from Australia before I was chosen to be a guardian and the Easter Bunny. We call all our friends mates, it kinda slipped out. If you don't like it..."

"No, it's nice. I'm glad you think of me as a friend" North smiled brightly. Bunny's heart did a small flip and he decided to call North mate more often, though in his heart "Mate" would always mean something else. Aphrodite stepped out of the bathroom then and waited for approval. The dress was slightly big on her, due to weight loss but it wasn't too bad,

"Ms Aphrodite you look lovely" said North "Don't you think so Bunny"

"You look great Dite, almost like your old self"

she flushed brightly and smiled. "Thank you so much!"

North hooked his arm around her and Bunny and led them towards the kitchen. Tooth was already there helping the yetis set the table with food, when they came in.

"Mummy!" cried Cupid as he ran to his mother. He was now in white shorts and sandals. Aphrodite let go of North and ran to him before falling to her knees to capture him in her arms. Tears followed from almost everyone at the warm reunion of mother and son, as North led Aphrodite to a chair as she held her son close to her. They sat down to eat, Cupid staying in his mother's lap, not wanting to be parted from her again.

"I've done up a room for you Aphrodite, I did it from memory so I hope it's ok" said Tooth as she nibbled on her food.

"To tell you the truth Tooth I would have been happy with just a simple bed with a sink, but thank you so much."

"And you Cupid, would you like a room too?" asked North. The boy vigorously shook his head, pieces of food sticking to his cheeks as he shoved the food in.

"I want to stay with mummy please?" he said pleadingly at North.

"I would like to keep him close for a while also, if you don't mind" said Aphrodite holding Cupid a little tighter. North smiled as he nodded his head.

"That is not a problem, this place is big enough for when you are ready to have your own room Cupid, till then you can stay with your mother. Ah! Before I am forgetting I have something for you Cupid" said North as he walked over to the sideboard to a box with a blue ribbon on it. He then handed it over to Cupid who simply looked at it.

"It's a present. You have to open it" explained North, as the boy shyly took it from him. His mother gave him a nod of encouragement as he pulled the ribbon off. Inside the box was a ice Pegasus rearing up. Cupid lifted it from the box in wonder as he looked at it, the box falling to the floor.

"I made it myself, I hope you like it" said North watching the boy's expression. Suddenly the horse moved and neighed loudly as it took to the air, flying around the table before landing back in Cupid's hands and nuzzling his face.

"Did you make it do that as well?" asked Tooth smiling brightly as Cupid laughed as he chased the flying toy around the kitchen.

"No, none of my toys have ever come to life before" said North slightly taken back by it all.

"It must be how your power manifests its self. Manny said you're the guardian right mate?" asked Bunny, who felt slightly jealous of Cupid getting a gift from North but then berated himself for being jealous of a child.

"Yes...but he never said of what though" said North as he continued to watch Cupid play, happy that the child was laughing and smiling.

"Mr. North, neither me or Cupid can thank you enough for what you have done for us" said Aphrodite bowing her head. North patted her on the handed.

"Do not think anymore of it, my dear. Besides now we must work on your holiday, Valentine's."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Tooth. "Cupid isn't strong enough to fire a bow, and Aphrodite..."

"I cannot put magic on any arrows" continued Aphrodite "Once everyone stopped believing in me and the holiday I lost all my magic"

"That is why we do small things first. Get people believing again" smiled North clearly getting excited "I trust you will all help"

"What's the plan?" asked Bunny.

"THIS!" cried North as he pulled out a paper heart from his pocket. Everyone looked at him as if he was mad. He pulled out a pen from his other pocket and started to write on the fount. "On the fount we put "Happy Valentine's" or "Be my Valentine" then on the back we put To and from, so that people can fill it in. We make millions of these and spread them around the world. People will wonder what valentine's is, they will look it up and start to read about Cupid and Aphrodite then belief will start. Simple!"

"Maybe to simple, your forgetting about the fearlings and the nightmares" said Tooth "They patrol everywhere and report back to Pitch and the other generals. We could be recaptured"

"If we let fear stop us now, we might as well not bother bringing back the holidays" said Bunny "The bad guys have won for over a hundred years, security is bound to be a bit lapse, since as far as their concerned we're all enslaved. The only problem is getting it about the world, as I can't open any tunnels"

"The yetis are working on something for us. But we have yet to hear from you Ms Aphrodite? What do you think? What do you want?"

She sat there breathless, it had been so long since someone had acknowledged the fact that she may have an opinion and asked for it. She had only just got her freedom, was she willing to throw that away again? But what good was freedom if you didn't use it to live.

"I'm in. Let's give them back Valentines!"

The yetis and the elves helps cut out the hearts while the guardians wrote out the messages. They took it in turns to write them, while the others practice they fighting skills on each other. They wanted to be ready for anything that happened. Tooth, Aphrodite and Cupid were dealing with the hearts while North and Bunnymund practiced hand to hand combat. With every punch North swung, he was able to block. If North swung out his legs he was able to move fast enough out of the way. Bunny use to be the quickest fighter, but even now his movements were a little slow, despite being a lot better.

"You know, if I got my paws on some wood, I could make myself a couple of Boomerangs" he said as he threw a punch, that North dodged.

"Boomerangs? What is that?"

" A boomerang is a thrown tool, if thrown right can come back to you. It's used for hunting and sport. Mine use to be able to cut though nightmares like a flame though butter."

"I'm sure we have the materials for one, and your more than welcome to the tools" said North as he swung his fists, Bunny blocking every time.

"Thanks!" Bunny decided to go for a sneak attack and pushed his body hard against North sending him to the floor and pinning him to the floor. "Got you!"

"You win. Congratulations" North smiled breathlessly as he panted for breath. Bunny placed his head on North's chest, inhaling his scent deeply, as he rolled his hips. North let out a gasp as he felt Bunny rub himself against him, and grabbed his shoulders.

"You need to get off me, Bunnymund otherwise we will go to dinner smelling of sweat and I do not think the woman or Phil will approve"

Bunny resisted rolling his eyes as he got up and offered North his paw up. North gave him a small smile and placed his hand on his shoulder

"Should we run in to any trouble I will be happy to know you are covering my back"

"It would be the least I can do for everything your doing North!" said Bunnymund as he leaned in to North, as if to kiss him but North had already turned to the door.

"I will see you at the dinner table then my friend" said North as he left Bunnymund clenching his fists.

Bunny slammed the door behind him, groaning as he rested himself against it. Was he not trying hard enough or was North simply oblivious to what he was doing. Gods North's smelt intoxicating, and rubbing himself against him, he had felt it. He guessed that North was a big, and he was right at least limp he was. If he was erect? Bunny let out a groan thinking about it, as he flopped himself on the bed. He ran he his paws down his chest and dragged his claws over his nipples. He imagine it was North's hands rubbing him, his rough skin brushing against his fur. He wanted North to kiss him down his neck and shoulders, as he wrapped one of his hands, around his cock. Bunny felt himself get hard as he reached over to his bedside and opened a bottle of oil. He was meant to use it on his fur, but it would do, till he got some lube. He poured the oil on to his paws and reached down and stuck one of his fingers in to his waiting anus. As he stretched his hole, he tugged at the cock, thinking of North doing this to him. He could see North laying beside him, his warm body against his back, his hard cock resting against his thigh as North fingered him forcefully. He was moaning North's name now, as he added more fingers to his twitching hole, drool falling from his mouth. He could hear North's deep voice rumbling in his ears wantonly as he pushed his cock in to his prepared arse. Bunny was gripping his cock hard now as he imagine North pounding him in to the mattress. He didn't care what position North put him in, whatever kinky sexual thing North wanted he would have. Cross dress, leather, toys anything as long as he was his. He wanted North's cock, wither he was prepared or dry, fucking his arse till he couldn't see straight. He wanted to milk North till he couldn't cum no more and his stomach was swollen from all the cum sloshing around inside of him. He breath was short now and his own cock began to ache. He could picture North between his legs, his legs now resting on his broad shoulders, as North took his leaking penis in to his mouth. He could imagine North's beard tingling his balls as he ran his paws though North's slivery hair as he pushed the man down on his cock. He would beg and plead to cum as North sucked him off, his hot wet tongue licking him up and down. Bunny cum all over his paw as he released shouting North's name as he did so. He went completely boneless as he gasps for air. Soon he promised himself, as he licked his cum off his paw, he would have North doing all those things and more, or he wasn't the Easter bunny. And he most certainly was.

It was the night before Valentines, and everyone was prepared and going over the last details. The yetis and North had tested the sleigh and the snow globes over the last few weeks and were happy with the result. The sleigh had been modified to hold the large weight as well as passengers. The yetis placed the large sacks filled with Valentine's cards in the sleigh as North looked over the maps and made sure they had enough globes. Bunny wore a leather slash across his chest to hold his newly craved boomerangs. Aphrodite wore leather pants and boots with a white blouse, her blond hair tied up away from her face, as she swung the bow and quiver of arrows to her back. She had insisted that Cupid stay behind in the care of the yetis, should anything go wrong he would not be recaptured. Tooth sat in the sleigh her wings fluttering ready for action.

"Are we ready?" North called out, everyone answering yes. Dite kissed her son goodbye and told him to be good, as Cupid clutched tightly to the toy North made him, his face clearly showing his worry. Bunny was sitting on North's desk as North put his swords on to his belt.

"You really think this is going to work mate?" he asked

"We shall see. If all goes well, we'll start making preparations for Easter" said North placing the maps in his pocket. Bunny hummed in a melancholy way.

"It sure would be nice to hand out chocolate goodies again"

"And you will, I promise. May I?" asked North pointing to Bunny's foot. Bunny blushed as he nodded as he lifted it up slightly. North took a hold of it and raised it higher as he brushed his lips from the knee joint to his foot, kissing both the top and the base. Bunny felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest, as he watched North kiss his foot. He just wished he knew why the man did it. North let go of his foot and then pulled Bunnymund up.

"Let's go! Everyone to the sleigh!"

Tooth sat in the back as Bunny and Dite sat next to each other, as North stood as the fount wrapping the reins in his large hands. Dite looked over at Cupid who was trying really hard not to cry as he waved at her. She waved back and put on a brave smile, but her stomach was in knots. Tooth placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be alright Aphrodite. He's safe here!"

She nodded as North creaked the reins, the reindeer speeding off down the yeti made tunnels to the ramp. Bunnymund held on tight, and closed his eyes, as a strong case of motion sickness took over.

"I hope you guys don't mind carrots cause I'm going to hurl!" he muttered pushing himself further back in to the sleigh, as they took off, North laughing all the way. Country after country, city, town and village they went. Quickly posting the cards though doors, posting them up on windows and poles. They were going though their six continent, hope building as they continued to spread the cards. They could do it, they could bring back Valentines. Aphrodite posted a couple of cards though a letter box when she felt a familiar chill. She looked down the street and saw two very large nightmare horses glaring at her. She let out the warning whistle they had all practiced as she drew her bow and aimed at the nightmares. They were changing at her now, black sand rising from their nostrils. She fired two arrows at one, causing it to disappear while Bunnymund's boomerang to out the other one. As more gathered North and Tooth joined in, both slicing away with swords and wings. Soon there was nothing but black sand everywhere as they stood out of breath as they gazed around. They looked at each other in amazement, and started to giggle. that turned in to laughter and smiles as they hugged each other shouting out loudly that they had done it! They had beaten the nightmares.

"We did it! We did it!" shouted Dite jumping up and down on the spot, punching the air, tears flowing down her face. Bunny and Tooth were hugging and spinning around as North laughed, his swords on his shoulders.

"Come my comrades, we have one more continent to get to before this night is over!"

They made their way back to the sleigh all smiles and hopes until they saw it, and their hearts sank. Out of the last four sacks, three had been pulled out by nightmares and destroyed, red cards pieces laid in tatters on the floor. North rushed to the sleigh to inspect the last sack, grateful it was not damaged.

"The last sack is fine. If we only do the major cities, it might be enough" he said as he turned to the others. They didn't look so sure, but they got in neither the less as they hurried to the last continent. A small nightmare glared at them from its hiding place as it picked up one of the hearts and took off to report to its master.

Morning came, as people woke up and found beautiful cards laying on their door step. Happy Valentines? What was that the children asked, as parents told of the stories of the goddess of love and her son that went around making people fall in love. Boys and girls alike filled out the back and slipped the cards to the person they loved most, hoping their feelings would be returned. Whispers of love passed between lovers, kisses between husbands and wives, promises between children.

Once they arrived back at the pole, everyone was too nervous to sleep. What if nothing happened? What if all their hard work had been for nothing? They sat around the globe room, looking at the giant globe the yetis had built to monitor belief. North was looking over the controls now, making sure everything was working. Bunny and Tooth were gently dozing as Aphrodite looked up at the globe with pleading eyes.

'Please! Please work!' she thought as the dark globe twirled gently on its axis. Suddenly a light flicked on, then another and another. She shoved Bunny and Tooth as she got up and pointed to the globe.

"The lights! They're coming on!"

"It's working?" asked Bunny as he and Tooth rushed over to the consult. Aphrodite felt her body trembling as a great rush flowed though her body. Her scars disappeared as her skin became new and whole. Her hair became golden ringlets and her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. Golden sparks shot from her finger tips, as more and more lights turned on.

"We did it! We did it! We bought back Valentines!" shouted North as the globe lit up brightly. Cupid came flying in to the room, his wings now bigger and whiter than before. His brown hair was now a mass of blond curls on his head.

"Mummy look at me, I'm back to normal! And so I you"

"This calls for a celebration! let's throw a party!" said North as everyone threw they hands up in agreement, cheering loudly.

Deep in a cave near the centre of the world, a small nightmare kneeled before a black throne. On this throne, sat a man dressed in black robes, against his gray skin. He was tall and lean but muscular, wavy black locks sat on his head, as his golden eyes stared down at the heart shaped card. He snapped his fingers, as a different nightmare put a TV screen showing North with Cupid.

"Now Cupid, I need you to listen very carefully alright? My name is Mr. North. I have been sent by the Man in the Moon to come and rescue you and your mother."

He picked up the heart and crumbled it in his hand. "So my old friend has decided to make a move, but it doesn't matter. I still have what I want, and nothing and no one will take him away from me. Let everyone else deal with that fat idiot in red. Capture him and make him a slut or just kill him I don't care"

Pitch stood up and walked to a chamber off to the side that glowed in warm gold light. He walked in the bear room save for a large bed where a small man dressed in gold laid asleep. Pitch smiled as he walked up to the bed and sat down looking down at the sleeping figure.

"Won't you ever wake Sandy? Haven't you punished me enough?" he asked as he laid down beside him, curling the smaller man in to his body.

North sat in his workshop in the pole as he worked on a toy swan, as the others slept in their rooms. They had party hard and now were resting, hopes fuelled by their success. North was too awake, as he chipped away at the ice around the wings, as Phil entered the room, his face looking grave as he handed North some papers. North looked over the papers, his face going paler with each page. He slammed them down on the desk and glared at Phil.

"Rig up the sleigh again! I'm leaving now!"

Phil shook his head and muttered in yetis, as he followed North out of the workshop and back to the globe room, as North picked up his swords.

"No, leave them asleep, its best if I go alone and sneak them out"

Phil shook his head again pointing to the globe and the window that the moon usually shone though. North shook his head this time, putting his swords in his belt.

"I'm going! I'm bringing those children here, make the rooms up!"

Phil sighed now and nodded as he called out to the other yetis, who snapped to work.

Jack Frost continued to peddle the machine, his body ached, his feet were almost covered in blisters as his ankles were chained together. He was a prisoner of the Workhouse, a place where the children spirits and human children that were sold and put to work, under the goblins who were watched by Jareth the goblin king, to make nightmares but to also be fuck toys to the goblins. All of them were bound in chains on their feet, and those with magical powers like Jack had to wear collars to seal their powers up. They were worked in to twelve hour shifts, given fifteen minute breaks now and again to eat and sleep. Barrel tapped him on the shoulder for his break and took his place on the treadmill. Jack was grateful as he stood down from the machine and tried to walk over to the long table where Jamie and his small sister Sophie were eating stale bread and soup.

"Hey you two"

"Hello Jack" said Jamie giving his friend a smile. Sophie smiled too, waving her bandaged hand at him.

"What happened?" asked Jack looking it over, she pointed to the large machine and mimed herself crawling underneath it.

"They got you to untangle everything again? Damn it, last kid that did that lost all their fingers" Jack spat out in anger. Both Jamie and Sophie raised a fingers to their lips to quite him. One goblin looked over and sneered but walked off.

"Hey Jack, have you heard the rumour?" asked Jamie leaning in closer to Jack so the goblins couldn't hear.

"What rumour?"

"They're saying a man in red is rescuing spirits and such and is giving them a new life and home. It said he took on a whole goblin army and took over their fortress. Everyone is calling him Big Red"

"Then it's just a rumour then. You know as well as I do Jamie that people don't give a crap about anybody but themselves"

"But what if it's true? You've seen how the goblins have been acting these last few days? They have left us alone and double the guards. They worried!" Jamie pushed, but Jack shook his head. Building your hopes up in this place was dangerous, as once they prove fake, the disappointment could kill your spirit. He continued to eat his soup when a goblin grabbed him by the hair.

"You! The king wants to see you in the office. Go now!" he ordered, dragging Jack from his seat and pulling him up. Once free from the goblin, Jack made his way through the workhouse, seeing other kids and spirits hard at work or performing. Lock, Barrel's older brother was on his hands and knees sucking two goblin's off as Jack past. Jack waved and Lock nodded before going back to what he was doing. Quite a few of the children of Halloween town were here with them, some even saying this place was better than there since Oogie boogie turned up and took over. This place wasn't so bad either in the beginning, and Jareth was almost an ok master to work for, but all that changed. Now Jareth was mainly drunk of his arse and didn't give a shit what happened to the children in his care. He knocked on the door and went in. Jareth sat on his throne his face hid in his hands, bottles scattered around the floor. The smell of booze made Jack sick, as he stared at the man on his throne and almost pitied him. Without looking up and even moving, Jareth spoke sadly.

"Go, go and get changed!"

The chains around his ankles fell off as Jack sighed as he went behind the screen to changed as ordered. Sitting on a chair was a padded bra and knickers set, along with blue jeans and a white shirt. There was also a long brown haired wig and a bottle of perfume. Jack cursed under his breath as he got changed. It was always the same thing, it was always Sarah. Sarah had been a girl that came to get her brother back from Jareth and made the deal to take his place as a slave. Jareth was quite taken with her and though her the workhouse almost became a good place for kids. Then one night Jareth took Sarah out and came back without her. Some of the kids think he let her go because he loved her, others say he killed her because she made him weak. Whatever the truth was, Sarah was gone and now Jack had to take her place. Inside the bra were nipple clamps that he put on his nipples so that when Jareth groped his "Chest" he would react like a girl would. He quickly dressed and put on the wig and sprayed the perfume on his neck and wrists. He stepped back out and stood before Jareth again, who was now looking straight at him. He stumbled off his throne and walked over to Jack and caressed his face.

"Sarah, you're so cold. Let me warm you up"

Jack never answered, in fact if he made a sound other than a moan he was punished badly for ruining the illusion. Jareth pushed his head back and kissed him deeply. Jack tried not to vomit from the taste as he placed his hands on Jareth's chest. That was the other part of the illusion, he had to appear willing and enjoying it, otherwise Jareth would call for Jamie again and he did not want to go through that again. It was one thing for your master to rape you, but for him to rape you and force you to rape your best friend while he was at it was another. Jareth kissed sloppily downward, down his neck and chest to his belly. Jareth was on his knees now hugging "Sarah's" legs looking up at "her" pleadingly.

"I'm so sorry Sarah! You know that don't you? You know I love you"

"Sarah" nodded as "she" brushed some of his hair away from his face and smiled. Jareth sighed happily as he scooped "Sarah" up and carried her to his throne where he sat down with "her" on his lap. He pulled "her" in to kiss "her" again as he groped "her" breasts. "She" moaned and arched under his touch, making him very happy. Jareth never removed his Sarah's clothes, that would be wrong. Instead he undid her jeans and slid his hand down them, and started to rub. "She" cried out so pretty that he did it again but harder. There were some loud noises from outside but he did not care, he had "Sarah" now, that was all that mattered. The loud noised became shouts and screams but suddenly it all went quite, save for the heavy sound of boots making their way to the office. The door was kicked off its hinges and a large man stood there, his swords covered in blood and his face twisted in anger.

"But the child down now, you monster" he shouted as he entered the room.

"She belongs to me and no one else!" snapped Jareth as he stood up and pushed "Sarah" behind him. Jack fell on the seat roughly and the wig slid off, the man in red scoffed.

"She? You are clearly drunk if you mistake that boy for a girl"

Jareth used his magic to make a sword but tripped on his own feet as he attacked, falling to the floor. The Man in red kicked him in the face hard, and bought down one of his swords on Jareth's clothes, pinning him to the floor. Jareth, not one to give up trusted his sword up, stabbing the man in the shoulder. The man cried out and pulled the sword out as he threw it across the room. He kicked Jareth in the head again, knocking the king out. He looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Are you Jack Frost?"

"Yes..Are you Big Red? The guy that's saving everyone?"

The man let out a loud laugh but quickly stopped to grab his shoulder. "Is that what their calling me? My name is North, and yes, I am here to save you and the other children. They are waiting in the sleigh with my friends the yetis. Go quickly get your clothes and go outside. While I deal with this" pointing his sword down at Jareth's throat. Jack quickly got up and pushed North's sword away. North looked at him confused, as Jack shook his head and looked down at the goblin king.

"He wasn't always like this. He use to take kids away from abusive parents and such. When the nightmares and bad guys took over Jareth pretended to be one of them to give us kids a chance. Then he fell in love with Sarah, but something bad happed and he changed. I guess, I just feel sorry for him. Can you please spare him?"

North looked down at the goblin king in disgust but nodded. "If you say he was a good man once. I will give him a chance but only one. Now go and get your clothes, we must leave soon, before we are discovered"

Jack gave him a bright smiled and ran off to change and join the other kids in the sleigh.

"What the HELL do you mean that he's run off!" shouted Bunnymund at Phil who raised his arms in defence. Bunny had woken up from his sleep and went to look for North, when he realized that North was gone, he work up Tooth and Dite to help him look. They were about to leave when Phil stopped them.

"He's gone to get the children from the workhouse? Is he crazy? that place is crawling with goblins, not to mention Jareth himself" said Dite as she put her bow in her quiver.

"Bunny, didn't North come to you and do that thing with your foot?" asked Tooth, knowing that tradition was important somehow. Bunny paled under his fur and shook his head. Why hadn't North come to him?

"What thing?" asked Dite looking at Tooth and Bunny.

"Every time North leaves on a mission, he kisses Bunny's foot"

"Oh, for good luck" said Dite nodding in understanding as Bunny looked at her confused.

"What?"

"You don't know? Its good luck to kiss a rabbit foot. At least so they say. So every time North kissed your foot, he's been successful" explained Dite.

"But he didn't do it this time" snapped Bunnymund "He's going to get hurt or fail because of me! We've got to find him"

"Bunny calm down! This isn't your fault!" said Tooth, watching as Bunny pulled his ears in frustration.

"Yes it is! I've should have stayed up with him, or forced him to come to bed with me. Something and now..."

There was loud shouting down the hall, as the doors swung open and a dozen children came running in all talking at once. The yeti's helped North in, as he struggled to stand up. Bunny was at his side in a flash taking over from the yetis and shouting orders.

"You guys, Tooth and Dite take care of the kids. I'll take North to the infirmary"

"Long time no see Cottontail" said a voice that made Bunny stare.

"Jack Frost?"

"The one and only" the boy smiled "The big guy didn't say he got you as well"

"Jack" squealed Tooth as she flew over to him and hugged him tightly, as Bunny took North away. "Open up for me? Are they still white?"

Jack gave her a warm smile as he opened his mouth for her to take a look.

Bunny pushed North down on to the bed after he had peeled the coat off of him. He then got a pair of scissors and cut the shirt off and looked at the wound. It was small but deep, he was going to have to sew it up. Quickly cleaning the wound with alcohol, he told North to brace himself as he quickly sewed the wound closed. He then covered it in white bandages as he looked at his master's face. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was pale, most likely due to the blood lost.

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid!" he muttered angrily. North looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, I just could not stand the thought of those children suffering anymore"

"And what would have happened to us and to them if you had failed? Or that injury was worse? Did you think of that?" Bunny sighed as he rested his head on North's leg. "This happened because you didn't kiss me isn't it?"

"What? No! I mean..." North blushed as Bunny looked at him.

"You kiss my foot for good luck don't you? and every time you have you have been alright. But not this time. So next time you leave..." Bunny climbed on the bed and sat on North's lap, pressing his paws on to North's chest, pushing him back. "I'll make sure you kiss me, and I'll make sure you kiss me right"

"Bun..." As soon as North opened his mouth, Bunnymund swopped in capturing North's lips in a smearing kiss. Weak from a lack of sleep and blood lose, North did not have the strength to push Bunnymund away, as the rabbit pushed himself harder on to North's body, his paws now holding North's face still as he kissed him. North felt himself getting harder, as Bunny grinded his own erection against his. He tried to twist his face away to break the kiss but Bunny held him tightly. Soon they broke for air and Bunny looked down happily at North, purring under his breath as he rubbed his face against North's chest.

"Bunny, we need to stop..." said North trying to will away his erection. Bunny looked up at him almost looking heartbroken.

"But why Master? Wasn't I good enough? I can get better, I can..." Bunny in his slight panic pressed his paw against North's wound causing the man to hiss in pain. "OH! oh I get it, you want to wait until your better, that fine!" smiled Bunny as he slid off the bed and patted North's chest "I can wait. It probably be better with you at full health as well. I'll go and tell the others that your fine and resting"

"Yes. Thank you Bunnymund" said North as he watched the rabbit calmly leave the room, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. He slumped back on to the pillows and rubbed his forehead, both his shoulder and cock in pain for two completely different reasons. This mind was spinning around like mad. He had kissed Bunnymund's foot just for that, luck. But it seems the Easter bunny has taken it out of context and thought he was making advances towards him. North groaned loudly, what was he going to do?

To be continued...

Mad Rabbits and the search for Sarah in Halloween Town.


	4. Chapter 4

Bring us home

By End of Grace

Chapter 4

If you were to ask if Bunnymund was naturally jealous, he and anyone that knew him would say no. Yet since the children had arrived, that was how he was feeling. It was hard to give the object of your affection anything when said affection was busy giving attention to everyone else. Despite being told to rest, North had spent a lot of time making toys for the kids as well as telling them stories. Like right now, Bunny was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed as he watched North show Lock, Shock and Barrel one of his toys. The three urchins had complained that the toys that North had made pervious weren't scary, so North had promise to make something for them.

"You turn the handle on the side like so" said North as he turned the handle on the box he was holding, as it played a broken tune. Lock took the offered box and turned the handle as North had instructed, with Shock and Barrel on either side of him. The broken music played for a bit then the lid popped up suddenly and a three head clown jumped out at them from its spring, causing all three kids to jump and then burst in to fits of laughter. North laughed as well as he gently pushed the heads back in to the box and shut the lid.

"Do you like it?" he asked the laughing monsters who nodded, as he handed Shock and Barrel their own boxes. "Now go and play nice, yes?"

"Thanks Mr North!" shouted the children as they ran from the workshop to show the other children what North had made them. Bunny shook his head as he walked in to the room, noticing North rubbing his bad shoulder.

"You really should be resting that Master" as he started to rub North's shoulders. Since the other night when North got hurt, Bunny had gone back to calling North his master and nothing North said changed it. What made it worse was no one else seemed bother by it, as if it was perfectly normal for Bunnymund to be calling him master. What made it even more unsettling was the fact that the Easter Bunny shadowed him everywhere, like a little lost puppy and North was sure if he didn't lock his bedroom door of a night time, the Bunny most certainly would invite himself in. North patted Bunny's paw before he got up and stretched.

"Resting can be done later, the children needed something to make them smile"

"Like the dozen or so toys that you made before those Jack in the boxes didn't"

"Halloween children think differently Bunny, they think scary is better. Now I'm going to see Jack Frost, he and I are working on ice sculptor, he is very good"

Jack wasn't one to trust people easily, but seeing how North treated the other kids and how he laughed at one of Jack's tricks, the boy had been almost glued to North side as much as Bunnymund, much to the Easter Bunny's annoyance.

"I think I saw him with Jamie playing outside in the snow, so you might have to wait for a while before they come in" Bunny lied knowing Jack was in the cold room where he and North had spent a large amount of time yesterday working on a ice castle.

"Oh really? Oh well, then it give us time to talk then" smiled North as he leant against his work bench as Bunny jumped on to the bench next to him.

"Bunny, have you given any thought as too how you want to do Easter?" North asked his arms crossed against his chest.

Bunny frowned as he shook his head "Not really, had other things on my mind"

'Namely you' he thought happily.

"How did you make eggs originally? could you do that here?" North asked.

"No mate. In the Warren I was able to grow planets that bought the eggs in to it, all plain white ones waiting for me to paint!"

North raised an eyebrow, planets that grew eggs? Ok that was strange.

"And you cannot get back in to this "Warren"?"

Bunny rubbed the back of his neck as he lowered his head. "I don't even know if the Warren even exists anymore. And I'm too weak to even open any tunnels"

"These tunnels...they were how you got around the world to deliver the eggs?"

"Sure did! Just a quick tap of my foot and I could be anywhere in the world in moments" Bunny smiled at the memory but it did not last "Then the nightmares and the Pirates came, tore my home apart. No matter where I went in the world there they were, destroying everything in their way. In the end I ran out of places to hide"

North placed his hand on Bunny's shoulder and semi turned towards him.

"I did not mean to bring up painful memories Aster, I'm sorry"

Bunny nodded before turning his head towards North's hand and gently brushing his nose against the man's knuckles and licking his fingers, all the while keeping his eyes firmly on his. North inhaled sharply as he watched Bunnymund turn his hand over and lick from the palm of his hand to his wrist, Bunny's green eyes strongly urging him to stay. Bunny put on of North's finger's in his mouth and sucked and licked it, before moving on to the next one. North felt himself heating up, and his breath quickening, as Bunny moaned around his fingers. Bunny then let go of his hand and gasp North's arm, as he placed random butterfly kisses up the arm. North found himself leaning in closer now his free arm was now on Bunny's leg, rubbing it. Bunny now let go of North's arm as he sat back up, his own breath shorten with his own desire as North leant in closer, his lips almost upon his. Suddenly the door to the workshop swung open, and Jack walked in.

"Hey North! I've been waiting for you for ages, what's keeping you?"

North backed off as soon as the door and Bunny practically hissed at Jack as he entered.

"Whoa, easy Kangaroo! Didn't know you were in here too" laughed Jack nervously. Aphrodite and Tooth had mentioned Bunny's odd behaviour around North, and had told him to be respectful to North but keep his distance if Bunny was with him. He didn't get it at first but now he did, cause Bunny looked as if he was about to rip him apart, while North looked embarrassed.

"Jack, err, weren't you outside playing with Jamie?"

"No, been waiting for you in the ice room, like you said yesterday, you did say today right?"

"Yes, I did" said North evenly as he glared at Bunnymund, who looked sulkily at the floor. "I'm free now, so let's go"

Bunny watched unhappily as North put his arm around Jack's shoulders and led the boy away without looking back. A dull ache appeared in Bunny's chest and for a moment he hated his master's kind nature. His master had less time for him, because he was too busy helping everyone else and making them happy. The big problem was it was going to get worse with everyone North saved and bought back. Soon he would just be a face in a crowd of people that North had helped.

"Well that's not going to happen!" Bunny muttered to himself as he got off the bench and went to follow Jack and North at a distance.

Aphrodite was in the laundry room helping the yetis out. Some of the younger children were having trouble adapting to their new free life and were having nightmares, causing them to wet their beds. She, Tooth and North had told them calmly it was an accident and they weren't angry, as the children that had the accidents had tried to hid the sheets in fear of being beaten. As they were more of them now, chorus had been split up so the work did not all fall to the yetis even though they insisted. Tooth was in the kitchen now with a couple of the children making a midday snack for everyone, since everyone was underweight and needed to build up their strength. Although she had some of her powers back now, she did not want to waste them, so she hand folded the sheets and put them in the basket and started to carry them down the hall to put in the needed bedrooms. As she made her way, she walked in to North and Jack, both talking about their project.

"A large courtyard would be good and lots of towers...oh hello Ms Aphrodite, how are you this morning?" asked North as he stopped in fount of her.

"Fine thanks, and yourself? You two working on something?" said Aphrodite as she smiled and blushed at North. She couldn't help it, North was the first person in a hundred years to treat her not just like another living being, but a lady as well. In her heart of hearts she did think of North as a master, not the kind of way Bunny thought of him though, more like the kind of master that she wanted to make happy and be happy for.

"Me and North are working on a ice castle in the ice room" said Jack happily "Your doing laundry? Do you need a hand?" asked North looking at the basket.

"No I'm fine, It's my job for today anyway. Your both on dinner duty tonight anyway it wouldn't be fair. Enjoy making your castle" she said as she was about to go but North held his hand up to stop her.

"Just one more moment Ms Aphrodite, if I may"

"Yes North"

To her surprise the older man blushed as he spoke "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. Its private and about Bunny. Would you mind, maybe after lunch?"

"Of course North, anything I can do to help" she smiled feeling happy to be of some use. North smiled and kissed her temple gently before patting Jack on the back and leading him down the hall. Dite gently touched the spot were North had kissed her and smiled brightly as she continued on. She had barely taken a few steps when Bunnymund walked straight in to her path. Her eyes, widened at the angry look on his face.

"Hello Dite, seems you've forgotten the rules I gave you"

"N..n..no, I haven't forgotten Bunnymund, it's just that..."

"Just what Dite? You think just because he kissed you on the temple doesn't mean anything"

Dite forgot how fast Bunny could be when she suddenly found herself pinned to the wall by her throat so hard that a picture that was hanging on the wall, came smashing down.

"I told you he is MINE! HE'S MY MASTER!" snapped Bunnymund shaking Dite with every word. Having heard the smash, Tooth came flying down the hall from the Kitchen, and gasped at what she saw.

"Bunny! Let her go right now! North will not be happy about this!" she tried to reason with him, but Bunny hold just got tighter.

"He'll be happier if this slut wasn't around!" He hissed at Tooth, as Jack and North came running back.

"Let her go you stupid kangaroo!" yelled Jack as he ran forward. Bunny felt someone grab his shoulder and in a moment of blind anger lashed out with his claws thinking it was Jack.

"AAAHHH"

Bunny's eyes widen in shock as North raised his hand to his bloody cheek as three angry red cuts shone on his face. He looked down at his paw that was covered in blood and then back at the paw holding Dite.

"What am I doing?" he muttered as he let Aphrodite go and fell to the floor on his knees and paws in fount of North as he began to sob "I'm so sorry Master, I'm so so sorry"

North shook his head in dismay "If you were sorry, you would not just be apologising to me. Jack please walk Bunnymund to his room, do nothing to him only if he attacks you first. Tooth please take Aphrodite to her room and see to her. Bunnymund,...I will speak to you later!"

Jack put his hand under Bunny's arm and pulled him up, tears were freely falling from the rabbit's face and it was very hard on North not to comfort the Bunny as Jack led him away. Tooth quickly gathered up the bedding and gave her shoulder for Aphrodite to lean on, as she led her away. North looked at the mess on the floor and rubbed his cheek again, wondering what he was going to do.

Pitch rubbed his forehead as he listened to both Jareth and the Monkey king yelled and raved about the man called "Big Red".

"How you can sit there some calm Lord Pitch I don't know" sneered the Monkey King "This Big Red has closed two of your nightmare factories down"

"There are more than enough factories I assure you" said Pitch in a bored tone "What I am curious about is what are you two idiots going to do about it? This is after all your mess. Why bother me?"

"Because he's got the Tooth fairy, and Aphrodite. Rumours are he has the Easter Bunny as well. And you surly saw what happened the other week, they bought back Valentine's day! What if they bought back Easter?" argued Jareth.

"So what if they do? What is two holidays without the other major four. Besides What has the Big Red got as an army? Two whores, a freak, and a bunch of fur balls and children to fight with him. If your that upset over this up start then go and kill him yourselves. I have better things to do"

Jareth and the Monkey King bowed and turned away, as Pitch continued to sit on his throne.

"He wouldn't be so calm if it was his fuck toy been taken" muttered the Monkey king to Jareth who nodded in agreement. Suddenly two snake like nightmare shot out and wrapped themselves around the two kings neck, hoisted them up and dragged them back to Pitch. Pitch's eyes shone with malice as he stood up glaring at the two fools before him.

"Sandy is NOT a fuck toy. And If I hear so much as a whimper of a plan to take him from me, it's your heads I will take first. NOW GET OUT!"

His nightmares flung them out and left Pitch alone again. He took a few minutes to compose himself before going in to Sandy's room. The small gold man was curled up in a ball on his bed, his golden sand swirling above him in the shape of a dolphin, a small smile on his face. Pitch smiled as well as he sat down on the bed looking at the dream before him.

"Your dreaming of the sea again? Would you like to go there? I can arrange it you know, just a private beach just for the two of us. We could seat in the moon light and watch the tide come in as we make love in the sand. Would you like that?"

Pitch had only meant to stroke the dream dolphin, but his black sand took over it, turning it in to a shark. Sandy curled up tighter, frowning deeply as he shivered as the shank swim around his head angrily. Pitch realising this was upsetting Sandy pulled the nightmare away, turning it back to black sand. He then laid on the bed and pulled the smaller man in to him holding him tightly against him.

"Shhh I didn't mean to do that love, you know I wouldn't do it on purpose. ! It's alright. It's gone now Sandy and when you wake up we'll plan our beach trip, just the two of us. Far away where no one will take you from me"

Tooth rubbed a cream on the dark bruises that appeared on Aphrodite's throat, as Dite wipe her face with a tissue.

"There, you might find it hard to swallow for a while. It might also be a good idea to wear something with a roll neck so the kids can't see it. They'll be upset as it is when they see North's face. I just can't believe Bunny would attack you and North like that"

"He didn't mean to hit North, I think he was aiming for Jack"

"Like that makes it better?"

"No, but it would in Bunny's mind. To him, North is his lord and master, almost a god. To hit him, is like the ultimate blasphemy, the number one sin. Whatever punishment North will come up with, will be nothing compare to what Bunnymund has thought up"

"But why has he gone like this? Has North done something he shouldn't have?" asked Tooth as she sat down next to the goddess of love.

"I don't know...unlike me, North actually bought Bunny's freedom right? In the place where Bunny was, the highest paid whore was worth about fifty maybe hundred sliver. North paid a lot more then that didn't he?"

"He paid over a hundred gold at first, then a pile of treasure on top to actually buy him."

"See, to Bunny, North paid an amount larger than any amount ever paid in that place just for him. The brings him here, washes him and feeds him. Treats him with respect and kindness. Can you blame Bunny for falling as hard as he did?"

"But why attack you?"

"It's the top bitch survival trick. Any small whore or new one in their territory has to be put in their place and sometimes forced to recognised the bitch's orders. In my case, Bunny's warning about staying away and flirting with North. He must have seen North kiss me on the forehead and got angry. Plus I think he is frustrated as well. North is showing him affection, but I don't think their..."

"None of that please" said Tooth covering Dite's mouth with her hand. "So you think because Bunny isn't getting what he wants from North, he took it out on you? That's a little unfair"

"Well better me then say Jack. Who was probably on Bunny's hit list, I mean you've seen who close the boy has become with North. Bunny wouldn't of hurt him to much but he certainly would have warned him off like he did me" Said Aphrodite rubbing her neck. Tooth took her hand away and gave her a smile.

"Here let me kiss it better" said Tooth as she leant forward and kissed her throat, once, twice and on the third time, Dite let out a pleasant moan. Both woman jumped back in shock of what just happened, both blushing brightly. Dite twirled a stand of her hair around her fingers as she smiled at Tooth.

"It was you who did my room wasn't it, and picked out my clothes"

"Well, you can't leave men to do that sort of thing. Not for a girl at least" laughed Tooth nervously as she placed her hand on top of Aphrodite's one.

"Well, I never thanked you, so thank you"

"Your welco..."

Aphrodite had only meant to kiss her cheek, but because Tooth turned to speak she ending up kissing Tooth on the mouth. They broke apart only slightly, when Tooth wrapped her arms around Dite's shoulders and bought her in to another kiss, this time it was deeper, Tooth's tongue gently licking Dite's lips. Dite's arms wrapped themselves around the petite woman's waist as she opened her mouth wider to let Tooth in. The knock at the door caused the two woman to break apart both blushing like mad as they rearranged themselves as North walked in, a large white plaster on his face. He came in rubbing his hands in a nervy way as he walks up to Dite.

"Ms Aphrodite, how is your throat?"

"Its fine, just a little bruised. And you?"

"It stings a little...I was wondering, in the light of what has happened, we could have that talk now?"

"Talk...Oh yes the talk sure! Umm Tooth would you mind if me and North spoke alone? It's to help Bunny"

"Oh yes of course. I'll go see to the children, there all probably wondering what's going on" smiled Tooth as she quickly left, clutching her hand to her chest. North sighed as she left and he sat down in her placed, the bed slightly shifting from his weight. He looked down at his hands as Aphrodite waited for him to talk.

"You are goddess of love, right? You can tell when people are in love?"North asked her, looking very conflicted.

"If I look at them long enough yes I can. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not making much sense am I? My I start at beginning? When Manny first spoke of Guardians and spirits, I did not know what to expect. I never gave much thought to what you might all look like. Once I freed the yetis and elves here, and set up shop as it were, I went looking for the Easter Bunny. Phil told me where I could find him and that it would be best just to buy him, rather than draw attention to myself. When I got there, I saw him and I was amazed by him. To be honest I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was beautiful."

"Even as he is now, he's nowhere near as good looking as he was. And you still think that?" asked Aphrodite completely enchanted by North's story.

"Yes, like I said he was not what I pictured. I pictured something small and fluffy, but six foot, aroused and beautiful. When bidding started, I panic and said first price that came to mind that I thought he was worth, turns out he was worth a lot less to the rats but to me...much more. When we got back here...I helped him...you know...with his discomfort"

"You made love to him" Aphrodite felt as she was hearing a great love story unfurl and was getting to the climax.

"What? NO! I mean, I used my hand, I placed him in my lap and used my hand to help him" said North his cheeks burning brightly, Dite wanted to squeal how cute he was and give him a hug but she thought better of it.

"Afterwards he bathed and eat. We talked for a while and I was about to go to bed when he went to follow me. He said he had yet to thank me, I told him he did not need to do "That". I told him that I would rather take up the offer when he was well and whole and handed him his freedom papers. I thought it would help you know, make him think that he was not a slave. But when he woke up, it was like the conversation we had did not happen and he was calling me Master again. I thought working with yetis for Intel and help you all recovery would help Bunny stop thinking like a slave, and I think I made the problem worse with kissing his foot. During training fights he would rub himself against me, suggestively and when I can back injured, he kissed me strongly, saying this was the only way to kiss him. He rubbed himself against me again, I told him we should stop but he thought I meant it because of my injury"

"And now that your better he thought..."

"I guess so, but I have been busy with the children. When I was in the workshop this morning I had my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He licked and kissed it, then sucked my fingers, before kissing up my arm, I leant in to kiss him, but Jack came in"

"Which is why he was so upset early that when he saw you kiss me and simply reacted with anger!" exclaimed Dite. "Poor Bunny"

"Poor Bunny?" North was confused

"Yes North, poor Bunny! Your his world, his reason for being, your his master! North, you saw him at his worse and still thought he was beautiful? You give him important jobs and you give him your trust. You have also given him a home and gentle affection. All of that, has made Bunnymund want you even more. He'd do anything for you North and ha even offered himself on a silver platter. Why haven't you taken it as you clearly do like Bunnymund the same way?" Dite asked.

"No, not the same way. I think I may love him and I pretty sure I do. That is why I am asking you this. Is Bunny simply obsessed? Or does he have some feelings for me too?"

Aphrodite bit her lip as she thought about her answer "North, Bunny's obsession had to have steamed from his feeling for you. Bunny's always had a temper and was always protective of his things. And while you are trying to get everything back for him, you're the only thing he really wants. He's the Easter Bunny, and yet he hasn't really thought about Easter because his mind is so bent on having you. Once he knows his place in your heart, once he himself is secure with the fact that he is your one and only slave. In HIS mind" argued Dite as North was about to protest. "Once that is done, he will be a lot easier to be around and he can then forces on Easter, but while he is unsure and thinks everyone is out to steal you from him, he's only going to get worse. The only question is now what are you going to do?"

"You think if I was more honest with my feelings and more "hands on" it will help Bunny?" asked North, slightly confused.

"I think it will"

"I will also have to punish him for what he did to you as well"

"Trust me when I say hitting you was punishment enough for that. He's probably thinking that you're going to throw him back to the rats"

"I would never do that! I just do not know what to do..."

"May I make a suggestion? It's one my old master used on me and I think will help you and Bunny if it goes well"

"I'm all ears"

Dite told and almost laughed at his expression as he went as red as his shirt.

"You think this will work?"

"Yes, if Bunny had the same training as me, he will no doubt love his punishment. Just remember to make him count and take a spare set of trousers with you"

Bunny was sitting on his bed, looking completely dazed and out of it. He had not said a word since Jack bought him in here or done anything but sit there waiting for North. What was North going to do? By rights North had every right to throw him out in to the snow and wash his hands of him. He wouldn't give him back to the rats would he? But then again he had drawn his master's blood. He was a disgrace. Large fat tears continued to fall as Jack watched Bunnymund from the bedroom door. Jack could not believe that the Easter bunny, his old rival, was reduce to this. Sarah had told him and the other children stories about how masters and slaves had become lovers and such, but to see it? It made him feel very uncomfortable, especially since Jareth saw him as a replacement for his beloved Sarah. North knocked on the door gently and entered, nodding to Jack as he put something down on the dresser.

"How has he been Jack?"

"He hasn't said a peep North. He's just sat there crying"

"Alright Jack, I'll take it from here. Go and play with Jamie and the other children, and I'll meet you when it's time to cook dinner."

Jack nodded and gave one last look at Bunny before leaving the room. North took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart down, that was pounding in his chest. He walked over to Bunnymund and stood slightly in fount of him with his hands on his hips.

"You really have been a naughty bunny haven't you" he said firmly. As Aphrodite had told him, Bunny fell to his knees in fount of him and crawled over grasping at his trousers.

"Please Master! Please don't send me away. I'll do anything, please"

"Aster, please stand and look at me please"

Slowly Bunnymund stood up his nerves making him wobble. Then he looked up to see North looking back down at him firmly.

"Aster, I'm neither going to sell or throw you away. This is your home for as long as you want. If you chose to stay here, you must give up your jealousy. I will not have you harming your fellow holiday leaders like this! Give me your word right now that you will not harm them again"

"I give you my word North, I swear it!" cried Bunnymund as he crumbled in to North's chest.

"Very good, we'll have no more nonsense! But you do realise that I still have to punish you for what you have done?"

Bunny nodded as he wiped his face with his paws brushing away his tears. North let him go and went and sat down on the bed, his legs slightly apart.

"Bunny, I want you to come here and place you self flat facing downwards across my knees"

Bunny nodded and quickly did as North requested, his butt firmly stick up and out over North's right leg as the rest of him spread over North's lap and other leg. North started to rubbed his back, in smooth way so Bunny relaxed a bit.

"Bunny, what I am about to do, is your punishment so I want you to count ok? Up to twenty five"

"Count?" Bunnymund looked back as North in confusion as North hand came swiftly down on his rump. The stinging sensation caused Bunny to gasp in surprise that he didn't count. North bought his hand down again but harder.

"One" Bunny cried out "Two, three"

North never landed his hand in the same place after he hit, each hit was sharp and strong, making Bunny rock against his lap as he did so. With each hit, his cock rubbed against North's trousers and crotch, making him hard. Bunnymund was crying out in pleasure and with each smack "Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve"

By the time Bunny was at nineteen his balls were fit to bursting and his arse was sore and red but he was enjoying it too much to care. His Master was punishing him and it was so good.

"Twenty, Twenty one, Twenty two, Twenty Three, Twenty fooouuur"

Bunny cum hard against North, spilling his seed all over the black trousers. He was barely able to call out the last number as he cock finished releasing his spunk. North stretched out his legs allowing Bunny to slid down them to the floor, as he panted for breath.

"Bunny, you know you are not meant to enjoy your punishment, and look you have made a terrible mess of my clothes" joked North wiping some Bunny's cum off.

"Sorry Master" Bunny panted as he tried to straighten his thoughts out.

"Maybe I should give you another punishment? But this one your allowed to refuse"

Bunny heard North move and the sound of a zipper undoing, and then he turned to look, his eyes almost fell out, seeing North's large erected penis was free from its confinements. North sat back down and gave his cock a firm tug, making a point to show Bunny the pre cum already falling from his piss slit.

"So Bunny? Do you want this punishment?"

"Yes, yes, yes I want that" said Bunny breathlessly as he grasped North's cock in his paws, his tongue licking the large head. He licked his tongue up and down North's penis, taking his time to also nuzzle North's ball sack as he passed. Bunny wrapped his paws around North's cock, sliding them up and down as he put the head in his mouth and started to suck and lick for all this worth. Once Bunny was ready, he took more of North's large cock in to his mouth till it almost reached his gagging reflex and he had to stop, but it was more than half of North's large piece that was thrusting in to his mouth, the pre cum covering his tongue. He felt North's large hands stroking and rubbing the fur around his cheeks and ears, before taken a firm hold as he moved his hips, fucking Bunny's mouth. North kept crying out Bunny's name and it sounded like music to Bunny's ears. Soon North couldn't take it any longer, as he released his load deep in to Bunny's throat. Bunny acted like he had been starved as he milked North's cock, trying to get as much cum as he could out as he swallowed the rest. Bunny released North's penis with a soft pop, as North leaned down and pulled Bunny to sit on his lap. Once he was sitting upright, North rested his head against Bunny's chest as Bunny wrapped his arms around him. North looked up at Bunnymund, so looked really happy, his green eyes shone brightly. North leaned up and kissed Bunny's lips lightly, repeating the action a few times, as Bunny then leaned down and kissed him harder, letting his tongue go in to North's mouth. North took one of Bunny's paws and rested it against his heart.

"Thank you for my punishment Master" said Bunnymund as he kissed North again. North's face became conflicted and he sighed loudly and lowered his head. Bunny panicked slightly as he grabbed North's face forcing him to look at him.

"Master, did I do something to displease you?"

"Aster, the reason I do not want to be your master, is because I wish to be more than that. I love you Bunnymund, I want to be your lover and equal"

Bunnymund felt himself tear up again as he buried his head in North's shoulders. "I want that too but I can't...not the way I am now. I'm half the rabbit I was."

"I understand. Very well, how about this. When we're alone, you may call me Master." North felt Bunny's tail wag against his leg "However your jealously must stop and apologise to Aphrodite for your attack"

Bunny nodded happily and kissed North again as he hugged the man tightly.

Bunnymund could not believe his luck, his master had forgiven him and had told him he loved him. His own heart was pounding loudly in his ears, he loved his master so much, it made his heart sing in a way only Easter once could. Now that he had his master, he was not going to let him go. If anyone tries, be it friend or foe, well the fortress was big place...plenty of places to hide a body or two.

Bunny apologies for his actions to Dite, Tooth and Jack, saying he wasn't in his right mind and that he wouldn't do it again. Dite and Tooth accepted his sorry and hugged him tightly before leaving hand in hand. Jack on the other hand didn't quite believe him.

"Your sure you'll be able to control yourself Cottontail? You seemed pretty tricked earlier when I walked in the workshop"

"Me and North have come to an understanding that a kid like you wouldn't understand Frostbite. " smirked Bunnymund as he walked with Jack to the kitchen.

"Whatever! Just know that if you try and hurt North or anyone else I'll be freezing your behind back to the stone age"

Bunny didn't bite back as he helped them prepare dinner for everyone. Dinner was a noisy affair as it would with so many children. Everyone was chatting happily when Phil came rushing in holding a pumpkin card in his paw. He handed it to North, who opened it and read it aloud.

_"Dear Big Red, News has gotten to me of your escapades and of your now fine collection of slaves. You certainly must have a lot of luck and gold on your side. Would you like to try that luck at my casinos? I have plenty of slaves to be put up as stakes for your own. Bring whatever wealth you can carry and one slave with you but NO weapons. I have a very strict policy on that. Simply tick the yes box and tear up the card to open the portal to get to Halloween town. I'll be waiting. Your Oogie Boogie." _

"Halloween Town" cried Lock

"Oogie Boogie" shouted Shock

"Home" yelled Barrel as the three monsters jumped around happily.

"Calm down you three, its obviously a trap" said Jack banging his fist on the table.

"But what is Halloween Town?" asked North looking at Bunny and Tooth.

"Halloween town is like the Warren is to me and Tooth palace is to Tooth but for monsters. It use to be ruled by a guy called Jack Skellington, a bit weird but alright. When Pitch and the others took over Oogie took over Halloween town and placed it under a spell. No one could get in or out without one of those invites" explained Bunny as he turned to Tooth to continue.

"Oogie then enslaved everyone there and some were sold off to other people as slave trade. Everyone else has to work in his dreadful casinos, where many of the games are lethal and have killed many slaves."

"Not only that Oogie also has Lucky the leprechaun. Ratigan lost him in a card game to Oogie. No doubt that fiend is using him to win all his bets" added Aphrodite.

"Jack do you think that's what happened to Sarah?" asked Jamie.

"Could be" thought Jack "That could be why he was always asking for forgiveness when he had me dress up as her"

"So this Oogie has a lot of slaves that he is hurting and has challenged me to a game. This could be great opportunity" said North.

"What do you mean North?" asked Tooth looking confused.

"If we were able to defeat this Oogie Boogie we will then have a safe place to hide the children and anyone else seeking shelter from the bad guys. The place is safe sure but it can still be penetrated. This place you need to be invited in to" said North looking over the invite again.

"But how will you fight? You're not allowed to take weapons?" asked Dite.

"Oh I have a way" chuckled North "It says I need to take a slave? Bunny would you mind pretending to be a slave for one night?"

"Thought you never ask mate. However you're going to hide your weapons could it take my boomerangs too?"

"It can"

"I want to go too North" said Jack standing up. "I could look for Sarah while you guys are fighting Oogie Boogie"

"I thank you for the offer Jack. But your powers are not up to full strength nor physically strong enough to fight. Plus if I turn up with more than one slave Oogie may become suspicious" said North calmly as he stood up "I'm sorry Jack, maybe next time. Bunny once you have finished your dinner, come to the treasure room down stairs. I'll meet you there"

Bunny nodded as Jack slid back in to his chair in a sulk as North left talking to Phil as he went.

"Stupid Kangaroo" he muttered

"Rake off show pony" Bunny bite back.

Bunnymund walked in to the treasure room as North filled his sack with gold coins and his swords. Bunny had been told about North's magic sack, though he wasn't sure about it himself.

"You sure this is going to work North? Do you even know how to gamble?" asked Bunnymund as he placed his boomerangs in to the sack.

"A little poker and black jack is the best I can do. Umm...Bunny, you know you must go as slave right?"

"Yeah why?"

North picked up a large sliver chain and at the end of it was a large black collar with a sliver hoop that matched the chain. Usually the site of such a thing would send him running, but knowing it was North going to put it on him, sent a shiver of excitement down Bunny's spine. North gently slid the leather collar around Bunnymund's neck and adjusted it slightly.

"Not to tight?" he asked as he wrapped the chain around his hand.

"No, just right Master" Bunny purred as he felt the velvet inside of the of the collar against his fur, so that the leather wouldn't cut in to him. North blushed at Bunny's tone and yanked the chain.

"Behave" he muttered as he tore up the card and a vortex appeared for them.

Sarah stood at the entrance greeting customers in to Oogie's casino. She hated this place with a passion and she actually longed for the work house with the other children. Then Jareth had to get his stupid invite to this shit hole. A Challenge he couldn't resist he said, Oogie soon stripped him of everything including her before booting his arse out of this realm. She was left behind to be trained in "Customer service" and dodgy card handlings. The small green witch that she replaced seemed to be in a happy mood.

"Lot of gossip Sarah! Haven't you noticed the lack of customers recently?" the witch laughed.

"A little. Why what you have you heard?"

"Heard of a guy called Big Red? He's been going around freeing slaves so I have heard. Even attacked the ware house your from and cleared it out. Only difference is unlike the other places, he spare Jareth's life"

Sarah brushed her hair out of her eyes "Why would I care if he spared that bastard's life? It's his fault I'm here!" though a tiny part of her was relieved.

"It gets better! Rumour is, that Oogie has invited him here to play. If Big Red is what everyone is making him out like, we might all be free within a few hours"

Sarah openly laughed at this "That the silliest thing I have ever heard, with the way Oogie cheats plus the leprechaun, this guy is beaten before he even walks though the door"

"We'll see" said the Witch as she went back inside for her break. That had been a hour ago and Sarah had only greeted two customers in it, which was very unusual. Maybe the witch was right and people were worried about this Big Red. Suddenly a vortex opened and Sarah assumed the position. Head down back bent.

"Welcome to Oogie Boogie's Casino royal. Please allow me to check your belongings and your slave before entering"

"Thank you for the nice welcome Ms Sarah, and yes you my check us"

Sarah? how did this person know her name? She looked up to see a large man in a red coat with black trim. He had a kind smile and bright blue eyes. Around his arm was a chain that was connected to a black collar that was around a smug looking rabbit that was over six foot tall. For a slave he looked extremely well kept and looked after.

"Err...you know my name sir"

"Yes, Jack Frost said you were very important to him and the other children, before Jareth lost you"

Sarah quickly looked behind her, to make sure no one was watching as she approached the tall man.

"Your him aren't you! Your Big Red"

The man threw back his head and laughed loudly, it was such a nice sound that Sarah found herself smiling the large rabbit was also smiling as he stood a little closer to his master.

"That nickname is going to take some time getting use to. My name is North ms Sarah and I am here to see Oogie"

Sarah knew that someone would come and see what the holdup was in a moment, and she looked pleadingly at North.

"Please say you have a plan? Some way to help us? Get us out of here?"

North raised his hand to silence her and patted her on the cheek gently. "Have faith Sarah, you will be united with your friends soon"

With that North rearranged his sack on his shoulder and gave the Bunny a nod before walking in to the casino. Sarah bit her lip and sent a small pray to anyone listening that North would be able to win.

The casino floor was dark with small lights hovering over tables set up for games. Save North and Bunnymund there were barely a handful of people in there. Many servants were standing about trying to look busy, so as not to get beaten.

"I thought this place was popular?" said North as he walked thought with Bunny behind him.

"It is! Except for the fact that you have scared away a lot of my customers" said a voice behind them. Oogie stood there with his sack hands on his hips, glaring down at North with his black eyes.

"I do not know what you mean. I'm simply a collector of rare and beautiful things. It's not my fault that others have what I want and are unable to stop me from taking it" said North slipping in to his "Big Red" character.

Oogie let out a belly laugh "You know what Red, your my kind of guy! I do whatever it takes to get what I want to, but I prefer games to bloodshed. Lot more humiliating I think."

"I guessed as much by your invitation. I have plenty of gold on me and I'm itching to play poker" said North looking at the tables.

"Well I have a table set up just for us, Big Red! Follow me" said Oogie as he took North to a large circle table, were a rag doll was chained down to the floor, shuffling cards. On one side of the table was a simply chair while on the other side was a large throne with two gold cages one either side. One held a skellington and the other a small man with red hair. Both were naked and looking frightful as Oogie appeared and flung himself on his throne. North placed the sack down on the floor as he sat down at the table. A clown like monster on a unicycle wheeled in a pot of gold next to Oogie and was slapped away from his troubles.

"A simple game of poker my dear" said Oogie to Sally as she started to deal the cards. Oogie punched the cage holding the small man, making the poor thing jump as he quickly kissed Oogie's hand. North snorted in anger at the poor creature treatment and looked at Bunny. Bunny smiled and leant down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Give him hell Master" he whispered as he stood up, noticing the doll was blushing from having watched the tender moment. Both North and Oogie placed some gold in to the middle of the table, both discarding cards and picking new ones, before putting more and more gold on the table.

"Call" said North after putting another twenty gold pieces on the table.

"Too rich for you Big guy? Too bad! A three and a pair" laughed Oogie as he went to grab the gold.

"Yes is to bad for you" said North showing his royal flush. All the servants that had been watching, mouths dropped as North pulled all the gold back over to him and placed most of it in the sack.

"Beginners luck" snapped Oogie as he glared at the rag doll "Deal again Sally"

After a few hours North had won over seven hands out of the ten and now had most of Oogie's gold in his sack. Oogie growled in rage, as he stood up and started to shake the leprechaun violently, making the poor thing bounce around the cage hitting the bars hard. Jack Skellington peeked out from his bars.

"Oogie stop it! You'll kill him like that!"

"Shut up Skellington" Oogie shouted as he back hand the skellington hard.

"Calm yourself Oogie. I have proposition for you" Said North leaning forward,

"And what is that?"

"A one hand to the death. Each of us will draw a hand, the best hand wins. The win will get every slave that the other owns. Deal?"

"Oh your on you ancient bag of skin" said Oogie as he grabbed the leprechaun and forced him to kiss his lips. Bunny felt North grabbed his chain and yanked it hard pulling Bunny in to his lap facing him. North crushed his mouth against Bunny's stealing his breath away and wrestling with his tongue. Bunny had never been kissed like this, it was possessive and over powering and yet passionate as well. North broke away as Bunny grabbed his coat to steady himself as he tried to catch his breath. North leaned in close as if he was going to kiss him again.

"Make sure the weapons are ready" he said as he pushed Bunny back on to his feet. Bunny shook his head to try and clear the fog from his brain as Sally drew the cards. Oogie let out a roaring laugh as Bunny reached for the weapons.

"You lose old man! I've got all four queens"

"That's good because I have all four aces!" laughed North showing Oogie his hand. Oogie let out a scream as he flipped the table up in the air.

"GUARDS" he screamed as large toys with guns matched out on to the floor.

"North!" shouted Bunny tossing him his sword and pulling out his boomerangs. He threw them hard taking out all the weapons the toys were carrying. Yet the toys still advance on him, Making his throw them again, knocking off their heads. Oogie tried to avoid North's swords by sliding this way and that but he went too far backwards on one and was grabbed in a head lock by Jack Skellington.

"Now Mr Red" shouted Jack "Rip him open!"

"Traitor" cried Oogie as he tried to break away, but North leapt up and split him in two. Bugs came flying out of him scattering to all the corners of the casino, till there was nothing left. North used his swords to free Jack Skellington and Lucky who was really banged up. North gently picked him up and placed him on the floor covering him in his red coat, to give the poor man some modest. The red haired man began to weep strongly as North brushed his forehead.

"My friend...why are you crying?" North asked gently

"Because I'm free and this is the first time, anyone has been nice to me, for so long" Lucky babbled as North patted him on the shoulder as a young girl came with a first aid box. North walked over to Jack Skellington, who was hugging and talking to Sally. North cleared his throat and Jack turned around to speak to him.

"Your Jack Skellington? The Real leader of Halloween town?" North asked

"To my shame yes!" said Jack "Oogie captured me before I knew what was going on and soon had the whole place under his control"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Skellington, we were all caught unaware" said Bunnymund as he came over and took North's hand. "This man is really called Nicholas St North, Manny sent him to help us restore the holidays"

"Mr Bunnymund, it's good to see you alive" said Jack holding out his hand for Bunny to take. Bunny took it and shook it once before turning back to North.

"We better head back North, everyone will be worried about us. Let these guys get cleaned up here before we talk about using this place as a safe haven"

"What do you mean "using"? said Jack Skellington frowning slightly.

"We were hoping to use this place as a safe house for the children and other sprits that do not wish to or cannot fight in their condition. Since no one can enter without being invited in, it seemed like a good idea. But as Leader of this place it is your right to refuse" said North calmly as he bowed his head to Jack "It has been a long time for you and your friends and I understand that you may need time to think it over. So please once you have done so, please visit us at the fortress of the North Pole. Lock, Shock and Barrel will no doubt be happy to see you. My offer is also too you Lucky, you are free to visit any time"

With that North picked up his sack, turned around and walked away, Bunny glaring at Jack one last time before following. Sarah ran after them.

"Mr North, Mr North please wait!"

"Yes Ms Sarah? Do you wish to stay or come with us?"

"I'm going with you, let me active the portal"

Sarah ran ahead to the controls as Bunnymund shook his head.

"That ungrateful bag of bones, he should be bowling over to help you"

"Each to their own Bunnymund. Let Jack get himself straighten out first and then we'll talk. I think that would be fair"

"If you say so Master." Bunny muttered as Sarah joined them, a large vortex open in fount of them.

The children were crowded around a open fire, most asleep or dozing waiting for North and Bunnymund to get back. Tooth was sitting on the sofa with Dite's head resting on her shoulder, as she ran her fingers though the golden hair.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" asked Jamie to Jack.

"Don't know, depends if they ran in to trouble. But I'm sure they are fine" said Jack rubbing the boy's head. The sound of a vortex opening and closing startled everyone awake. Dite and Tooth were quickly on their feet to fight when North and Bunny came thought the door, followed by Sarah. The children screamed as they rushed to the girl, all trying to hug her. North laughed and he was greeted by hugs from the girls and Jack.

"You did it North! Welcome back Bunny! Are either of you hurt?" asked Tooth looking them both over.

"We're both fine Tooth, if a bit tried. Would one of you mind taking this sack down to the treasure room and emptying out and bringing me back the sack. I will be in my room, getting ready for some shut eye. As should most of you" North shouted over the talking children who were now all looking at him."I know you are all happy to see Sarah but let Sarah rest for now and you can all speak to here in the morning."

"Let me do the sack North, and you lot get yourselves to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow and you all need shut eye" said Bunnymund as he took the sack and past the children. The children all moaned but said their goodnights neither the less.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sarah. My name is Aphrodite goddess of love and that is Tooth, the Tooth fairy" said Dite as she shook Sarah's hand.

"We didn't know wither you would come back with North or not" said Tooth "So would you mind bunking in with Sophie and Shock?"

"I wouldn't mind at all" smiled Sarah as she picked up the small blonde girl and kissed her forehead, making her giggle.

Bunny quickly empted the sack out of the treasure North had taken and gained on to the floor. He flipped the sack on to his shoulder and undid the chain from his collar and left that on the floor also. He touched his collar and purred at its soft touch before deciding to leave it on, and have his master decided what to do. He ran past his room and quickly picked up the small bottle of lube that he asked one of the yetis to get for him, before making his way to North's room. He quickly brushed down his fur before knocking and entering the room. North was just coming out of his joint bathroom, his shirt undone so Bunny saw his power sculptured chest for the first time. Bunny felt his mouth go dry and butterflies flying around his stomach.

"Ah Bunny, thank you for bringing me my sack. Just put it there on the table" said North as he peeled the rest of his shirt off. Bunny didn't trust his voice, so he simply nodded as he did as North asked.

"Bunny, I didn't get a chance to thank you for coming with me. I hope it did not bring up any painful memories"

Bunny shock his head as he walked over slightly to North "No master. I was happy to help. Plus I got to kiss you a lot and your last kiss..."

North smiled and rubbed Bunny's cheek "It was a good kiss no? Would you like me to remove that collar for you?"

"I rather keep it on for this Master"

"For what?"

Bunny suddenly wrapped his arms around North's shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth, his tongue pushed past his lips, rubbing against North's own. Although he was taken aback by the kiss, North still put his arms on Bunny's waist. They broke apart panting and Bunny ran his paws over North's chest, groaning as he felt up the hard muscles. He then pushed North down on the bed, making the man cry out in shock.

"Let me take care of you Master, please?"

Bunny didn't give North time to respond as he took off the man's boots and soaks. North propped himself up on his elbows, as Bunny slowly undid his belt and kissed his navel as he slowly undid his trousers as well. He pulled the trousers off, leaving North in his red boxers.

"Red really is your colour Master" said Bunny as he knelt down to his hunches, and started kissing and licking the inside of North's thighs, before pulling down his underwear. North's face went red as Bunny looked at his semi erected cock. Bunny smiled as he nuzzled the warm cock, and kissed the base of it.

"This isn't good Master, how do you expect to fuck me, if you not hard"

"What I never..." said North as he went to pull back but Bunny pounced on the bed. He laid his body down against North, his own cock already quite hard as he rubbed it against North. North gasped and ached, as Bunny licked his nipples and pinching them.

"Your cock is so good master. It tasted fantastic in my mouth earlier and now I really can't wait for you to shove it in to my hungry hole, and fuck me senseless"

North started to panic "Bunny, I never...been with a man before"

"You've been with a woman right? Same thing really, just a difference entrance" When North didn't met his eye, Bunny stopped for a moment and looked down at North's face and captured it in his paws, making him look up at the him. "North, am I your first?"

North's face burned brightly "There was never any time when I was a man, I was always busy by the time I realised the other sex or any sex I was an old man"

Bunny smiled brightly and kissed North gently on the mouth."I'm honoured to be your first Master. I promise, it will be good. Leave everything to me"

Quickly kissing North again, Bunny quickly got off and went to the table for the lube. He broke the seal and flipped the lid open as he poured some of the liquid on to North's hard cock. He then used his paws to rub the liquid all over before climbing back up and positing himself over it.

"Wait Bunny, you need to be stretched, I know that much" said North as he went to move, but Bunny's paws gripped his cock.

"No need master, my arse can take this" assured Bunny as he lowered himself on to North penis. North gasped as he grabbed Bunny's legs as the warm tightness surrounded his cock. Bunny felt his walls being pushed further then they have ever been before, but he didn't care for his discomfort he just wanted his master's cock buried inside of him. He kept pushing down till he felt North balls brushing against his arse. He leant down and kissed North again, nibbling on his lower lip, giving him and North enough time to adjust. Then he slowly raised himself half way and then bought himself down again hard, slowly up and down hard. He repeated his again and again building speed. North could not believe the pleasure he was feeling as he watch Bunnymund ride his cock, his warm arse gripping it tightly like a vice. Bunny felt as if he was being split in two but damn did it feel so good. He took his own cock in to his paws jerking it in time with his thrusts. He then felt North's hands on his hips, making him stop what he was doing as he looked down at the man.

"Let me...I want to do it!"said North gasping for air as he gently pushed Bunny to the left and rolled over so he was now on top, pushing himself further in to Bunny's arse. He pulled Bunny's long legs over his shoulder and started slow sallow thrusts at first before going in long and hard. Soon North hit Bunny's prostate, making the rabbit arch and cry out.

"Master! So good! More!"

North kept hitting the mark as he pushed himself in and out of Bunny, as the rabbit twisted and turned on the sheets beneath him.

"Master! Please my cock, please touch me" Bunny begged as North wrapped his large hand around Bunny's weeping cock and pulled it hard. Bunny's cries mere nonsense now, as he claws ripped the sheets, as North pounded his arse hard and deeper with each thrust. The fire in his balls grew as did his cock's tightness.

"Master! Master I'm going to cum! Master!"

Bunny's cum splattered all over him and the bed, as his arse clamped down hard around North's cock, making the larger man cum as well. Bunny felt the warm cum fill his arse as he lay there almost boneless on the mattress, as North laid on top of him, breathing hard in to Bunny's chest. Bunny raised his arms up and rubbed North's back, smoothing him, helping him to relax. North kissed Bunny's chest and collar as he leant up to capture Bunny's mouth. They tongues danced lazily around each other as North pulled out of Bunny but continued to lay there with Bunny's arms and legs around him.

"Thank you Bunny. That was wonderful" said North sleepily.

"I'm pleased you enjoyed it Master. I can do more if you want?" Bunnymund offered.

"No...to tried now..love you" said North as he drifted off to sleep, his arms loosely around Bunny. Bunny smiled as he pulled his master closer to him, he was so happy right now. Not only did his master love him, he was also his master's first lover. Bunny pulled North in tighter to him, wrapping his arms and legs firmly around him. North was his master, and his alone, he would make sure of it!

To be continued...

Next chapter Halloween and Easter troubles.

A/N Hi guys! I'm really suffering with the flu and chest infection at the moment so I have not had time to write the next part Rampant Rabbit yet. But if you guys can review this, it might give me the boost I need to get it done. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Bring Us Home

By end of grace

A/N So Sorry! Had major writers block for this fic. Hope you enjoy it. Elena is not mine, she belongs to Evangeline2412.

Chapter 5

It was early at the pole, as North slowly began to stir, feeling something rubbing against his nether regions. It wasn't until something warm and wet engulfed his semi erected cock, did he open his eyes. Looking down confused, he saw Bunnymund happily sucking his cock in his mouth, dripping his saliva down his shaft and balls. Bunny's paws rubbed North's thighs as he took more of North in to his mouth and down in to his throat. The wonderful sensations cause North to jerk his hips. making Bunny purr happily as he went further in to his mouth.

"Bunny...ah"

Bunny slowly released North from his mouth and wrapped his paws around the hard shaft.

"Morning Master. I trust you slept well? I woke up to your cock poking me in the side and I am _sooo_ thirsty, I knew you wouldn't mind if I had a drink" Bunny smirked as he took North back in to his mouth, sucking harder now that his master was awake. North gasped as the pressure and pleasure form Bunny's mouth was making his harder. He gripped the already ruined sheets beneath him to stop himself from pulling at what was left of Bunny's fur. Bunny pushed his tongue as far as he could down North's meatus, tongue fucking his master's penis, his master's cries pushing him on as his paws rubbed his ball sack.

"Bunny...Aster...its good...Shostakovich! Aster, pozhaluista!"

Hearing North speak in his mother tongue, made Bunny suck harder, his paws rolling and squeezing his balls. North pushed himself harder and harder in to Bunny's mouth as he cum, the warm seed was quickly swallowed up by the Pooka. Bunny sat up slightly as he used the back of his paw to wipe any mess that might have gotten on his fur.

"Did you like that Master? Was I any good?"

"Aster, O-chyen kha-ra-sho...very good"

Bunny could feel his tail wagging happily as he curled up against the large man. North wrapped his arms around Bunny's waist and rolled him on to his back, kissing him on the mouth and neck. His hands going down his sides, one groping his arse the other his cock, Bunny arched at North's touch.

"Master" he gasped as North rolled the head around with his thumb. North continued to pull at Bunny's cock as the rabbit bucked his hips. He leant down and kissed Bunny's lips gently, looking in to his green eyes.

"Say my name Aster, say it and I'll give you more"

"North?" asked Bunny as North gripped his cock tighter in his hand.

"My name Bunny, say my name"

Bunny thought for a moment and then a faint blushed appeared on his cheeks.

"Nicholas" he panted as North hummed as he kissed down Bunny's chest and belly till he got to his penis and placed it in his mouth. Bunny gasped as North licked and sucked him. None of his previous masters or owners never cared if for his pleasure, always taking and never giving. His heart was thumping in his chest loudly as North continued to licking up the pre cum coming from his slit. Not for the first time Bunny wished they had met before all this, when he was in his prime and had believers. He would have taken North deep in to his warren and made love on the warm grass. Now he was a used up whore but for some reason his master still saw him as wonderful.

"Mast...Nicholas, please more, I need to cum" he moaned as he pushed his hips up, pushing himself in to North's mouth. North started to lick Bunny from bottom to top.

"Such a good bunny" North muttered as he dragged his teeth though the fur.

"Good Bunny, your good bunny master" cried Bunnymund, the pleasure and tightness of his cock was driving him insane. North took the cock back in to his mouth, sucking it hard making Bunny cry out as tears stung his eyes. Soon he released spilling his seed deep in to North's mouth making the older man gag slightly but he was able to drink most of it down. He sat up and brushed his lips with the back of his hand.

"That is going to take some getting use too. You taste very sweet my dear" smiled North as he hooked his finger in to the metal ring on Bunny's collar and pulled him up and kissed him. Bunny wrapped his arms around North's shoulders and kissed back just as hungrily.

North broke the kiss and smiled down at Bunny as he undid the collar.

"Come on, let have a bath and we'll join the others for breakfast"

"I can go get us breakfast while you're having your bath Master" said Bunny as he gripped North wrists not wanting the collar to be removed. North shook his head as he slipped the collar off, much to Bunny's disappointment.

"In here, we are Nicholas and Aster and if you wish master as well. But out there you are Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny"

"But Master..."

North placed his hand on Bunny's mouth to stop him "Bunny we must get on with Easter. We're in Match now and we must get on"

Bunny groaned, burying his face in to North's shoulder. He had forgotten all about it, even more so since all he really wanted was for North was to screw him in to the bed and never move. North pushed him off gently and got up and went to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

**-Line Break-**

In the kitchen the yetis were hard at work making new ovens. These were rather large and able to cook large amounts in short amounts of time. It was North's ideas to make as many as possible at one time and then wrap them in foil and ribbon. Bunny had not like the idea at first but North pointed out since he could not make the eggs like he was use to, this was the next best thing. He wanted to paint them like he use to, but he knew North was right there was no way he could, at least he got to make the chocolate. Once the chocolate eggs had cooled, they were taken to the table where the children would start wrapping them up in bright colours. Sarah joined them later, having slept in a nice warm bed with no fear for the first time in years. She could not stop smiling as she and the children wrapped the eggs all talking and laughing without any cares. Jack and Cupid were on cleaning duty and Aphrodite and Tooth were getting things ready for lunch. North came in to the kitchen and smiled at the children and the mountain of coloured eggs all ready for Easter.

"I love the sound of children laughing don't you?" asked North as he looked over at the kids as Bunny stirred a large pot of chocolate.

"I wouldn't really know mate, this is the first time I really have gotten to hear it." said Bunny as he added more sugar to the mix.

"But you gave eggs to children..."

"I was so busy bringing happiness to children I didn't have time for them" he said as he grounded more coco beans. He stirred the mixture as it boiled and bought out the spoon to try some.

"Hmmm, just right! North! Here try some" said Bunny as he handed the spoon out to North. North blow on it first and then took a big sip. His eyes rolled back and he smiled happily as the rich taste filled his mouth and warmed his belly.

"Wonderful"

The look of delight on North's face cased Bunny to blush "Glad you like it mate. Maybe I'll make you one"

"Please do, I love chocolate" said North as he licked the spoon. Bunny watched North's tongue as it rolled over the spoon, licking every bit of chocolate off the spoon, as his groin starting to feel tight. Thank god for the apron. North finished the spoon and tossed it in to the sink, as he turned back to Bunny.

"You've got some on your paw Bunny"

"Huh?" Bunny looked down at his paw and saw that it was covered in the brown goodness. "Must have spilt some when I was stirring"

"Here, let me" said North as he took Bunny's paw and started to lick the chocolate off. Bunny bit his tongue and tried to hold back a moan, as North's pink tongue slid over his fur.

"Mast...North...If you keep doing that..." panted Bunny as he blushed. North looked up at Bunny, saw how flushed he was and quickly pulled away blushing.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

Bunny turned off the stove and poured the chocolate in to the moulds and slammed the oven shut.

"It's a good thing I'm wearing this apron, otherwise those kids will be getting an eye full." as he quickly washed his paws and walked over to North placing them on his chest. "Let's get back to your room and you can show me how much you like chocolate..."

North bit his lip, quickly glancing at the children before nodding his head and taking Bunny's paw, when Phil came in to the kitchen shouting that they had visitors.

"Visitors? Who?" demanded North as he stepped away from Bunny. Bunny tatted under his breath as he yanked the apron off and threw it to the floor as he followed North and the Yeti to the globe room.

**-Line break-**

Jack Skellington gazed around with wide eye sockets, taking in the floating toys and machinery. He was in his black and white pinstripe suit with bat bow tie, while Lucky the leprechaun was in a plain blouse and green trousers. North came in and smiled at them both, his arms open in welcome.

"Welcome to my home my friends, I'm glad to see your both doing well. Have you been offered refreshments?" said North as he took Lucky's and Jack's hands and shook them.

"You have an amazing home sir" said Jack still gazing around "I hope we haven't come at a bad time?"

"No, never a bad time for friends" said North as two elves came in carrying eggnog and cookies. "Please help yourselves"

"Thank you" said Lucky as he began to eat the cookies one by one. He like so many others had not eaten well over the hundred years and was now savouring every bite.

"I was expecting you both for a few days my friends, I thought you would like to heal so more before coming"

"That was the plan, but then I realized that I had not thanked you properly for saving us..." said Jack, a light hue appearing on this cheek bones.

"More like Sally chewed him out" muttered Lucky in to his eggnog, Jack sparing him a glare as North chuckled.

"No thanks is needed" said North as he gestured them towards the table and chairs "I was happy to help, I trust everything is alright in Halloween town now?"

"We're still finding Oogie's traps and such but on the whole things are going well" said Jack as he sat down next to North, Lucky sitting next to him while Bunny sat the other side of North.

"Let's make this quick then shall we? I've still got eggs to finish up" said Bunny as he looked at the other two holiday leaders. "Have you given any thought to what North has asked you to do?"

Jack was slightly taken back by Bunny's angry tone but decided to ignore it and look to North. "It was one of the reasons why we both have come here, you wish to bring back the holidays but also use Halloween town as a sort of safe spot?"

"Use is the wrong word. I require your help Jack. Halloween town at the moment cannot be entered without invite da?"

Jack nodded and leant slightly closer to North, Bunny stiffen in his seat and bit his tongue to hold himself back from hissing at him.

"Well, I have quite a few children, yetis and elves here. So far this place has been a safe house from them, but all that can change quickly should our enemies found out. What I am asking Jack is this? Should this place come under siege, I wish for everyone to be safe, all of them have suffered enough. So I wish to send them to the one place that our enemies cannot get too, namely your home"

Both Jack and Lucky looked at North in shock and then at each other, North frowned and looked at them and Bunny in confusion.

"What is wrong? I hope I have not offended..."

"It's not that mate" said Bunny calmly resting a paw on North's shoulder. "I think their just shocked"

"Shocked?"

"It's just..." started Jack before turning to Lucky for help explaining.

"You have only just recently met us and yet you are trusting us with a great many people who are in your care. Why? Not only that you seem to think we will join you in restarting the holidays, why should we? Manny was not there for us when we needed him" said Lucky his voice dripping in anger and hurt. Bunny slammed his fist down on the table and stood up, pose to attack.

"Why you ungrateful little..." he snapped but North stood up as well and started to push him back in the seat.

"Bunny please! They are entitled to their opinions as our we all" said North as he retook his seat. "I do not blame you for being angry at Manny, he was the one who appointed you leaders and did not come to your aid when you called. I cannot force you to take up your holidays again, it would be a great tragedy if you did not but many of us will understand. And to answer your question as to why I trust you is simple. Before all this, you two are holiday leaders, bringing joy and happiness to the children of this world. You brought smiles and laughter to them, and tried to protect them when the darkness came. How could I not respect or trust you for that? You two are good men and I know I can trust you. Just as you can trust me too continue helping you any way I can"

Bunny couldn't help but seem smug as he smirked at Lucky's and Jack's faces. They clearly didn't realize what a great man his master was.

"I don't know" said Lucky slumping back in to his chair. "I cannot speak for Jack, but I know I'm not up for bringing my holiday back just yet...it's too soon"

"And that is fine Lucky, when you are ready to bring it back, just let us know, and we will help. And what say you Jack?" asked North.

"I'm not sure about the holiday but I'll gladly help with protecting the children and everyone else" said the skellington with a wide smile.

"That is wonderful" cried North as he lifted Jack up in a hug and kissed both cheeks "The children will be so happy, you're doing a great thing my friend! Let's get everybody and drink to your freedom, Dingle! Go and spread the word" said North to the small elf that was passing by as he left the room to go and get the others. Lucky tried to cover up his laughter at Jack's shocked blushing face but was having great difficultly.

"Good thing you said no to bringing your holiday back Jack, otherwise he might have kissed you on the mouth as well"

Bunny punched the table again, glaring hard at the leprechaun, looking like any moment that he would rip out his throat.

"It's from his culture, you tiny arsehole! And if I ever hear you mocking him in any way again, you're going to wish you were still under Oogie's control by the time I'm though with you" Bunny snarled, what was left of his fur was standing on end. Lucky paled and leaned back in to his seat as Jack stepped closer to him, ready to defend him if he needed too. There was the sound of clicking heals as Aphrodite ran in to the room smiling, until she saw Bunny hissing at the other two.

"Bunny? Jack? Is everything ok in here?" she asked as she came closer to the table. Lucky breathed a sigh of relief as he stood to greet her, but Jack did not turn as he and Bunny continued to glare at one another.

"It's good to see you Aphrodite. I hear that Valentine was a huge success" said Lucky as he kissed her hand and held it.

"It's good to see you as well Lucky, but tell me what's upset Bunny?" she asked

"I made a bit of a joke about North kissing Jack, and he jumped down my throat and ouch..." cried Lucky as Dite squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'd advise you be careful with your jokes Lucky, especially if there about North. You will not find many of us laughing with you" said Aphrodite, as she let go of Lucky's hand and stepped closer to Bunny who was still posed to attack. She got closer but kept out of Bunny's arm reach as she took a nervous breath.

"Bunny...Aster, North won't be happy to see you like this" she said, noticing Bunny's fur only slightly going down, she tried again. "Your Master will not be happy to see and hear that you've threaten someone again"

That's got Bunny's attention as he looked at her before forcing himself to relax.

"Sorry" he muttered in an off handed manner as he sat back down. Jack and Lucky looked to Aphrodite for answers but had their attention drew away by the sound of running feet, as Lock, Shock and Barrel came running in followed by the others. The two holiday leaders were swarmed with hugs from the children as North and Tooth carried large trays of glasses of juice, laughing at the children antics and the shocked happy faces of their guests.

"Everyone come grab a glass, so we can have a toast!" shouted North over the noise. Bunny quickly got up and helped North with the glasses and once everyone had got theirs, North raised his high and in Jack and Lucky's direction.

"To our new friends and comrades Jack and Lucky. With their help, we can save the rest of the holidays and save everyone. To Jack and Lucky!"

Everyone cheered and drank, but Jack kept his eye socket on Bunny who was clearly had eyes for only North.

**-Line Break-**

It was only a few days before Easter now, and Bunny was starting to get more nervous about it. In the old days, he would hid his eggs and only allow the children to get small glimpses of him, just enough to keep the belief going. Now, children didn't believe in him and most likely going to walk though him. A part of him was excited to be doing this again, bringing joy to children. Another part of him wondered if he really cared, after all he had his master now and his happiness should be his only concern.

"My master wants me to bring back Easter, so that's what I'll do" He thought as he wrapped the chocolate egg in green foil. "And who knows, if I do get some of my powers back, I could show off, maybe even show him the warren"

He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he did not hear Aphrodite come in. She had just finished putting the children to bed and was going to go herself but thought it best to speak to Bunny first.

"Hey Bunnymund, need a hand?" she asked pointing to the large basket of chocolate eggs.

"Evening Dite, sure, pull up a seat"

They sat there in silence for a while, simply wrapping the eggs, now and again Dite would look up at Bunny and try to say something but thought better of it.

"If you got something to say Dite, then spit it out" sighed Bunny as he dumped his finished egg in to the pile.

"I wanted to talk to you about that night. Lucky said it was over his joke, but it was more than that wasn't it?"

"Why do you want to know?" Bunny growled low as he looked up at the goddess of love. Dite smiled sadly as she placed her hand on top of his paw.

"Because believe it or not, I want your relationship with you and your master to work. Also because I've seen what jealous does to relationships, its poison. So I want to help you control it, rather than letting you lash out and upsetting North"

Bunny sighed loudly and rested his head in to his paws before looking back at Aphrodite.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Dite, I've never felt like this before. It's like I cannot stand the thought of my master even liking someone else, let alone touching them"

"So it was the kisses that North gave Jack that upset you the most?"

"No...yes..but that was only part of it. They were so disrespectful and rude too him, while he gave them nothing but praise and kindness. I wanted to rip them apart, and beat some manners in to the pair of them. But like you said, Master would not want me too. I just wish he felt about me the same way I feel for him"

"He does" said Aphrodite then Bunny gave her a look "I'm the goddess of love Bunnymund I know these things. Plus he told me himself"

"When did he?"Bunny snapped, looking directly at her in alarm. "What did he say?"

"The day you accidently hit him. He went on about how amazing you were when he found you, how beautiful he thought you were."

Bunnymund felt his cheeks heat up as he smiled "Yeah? Anything else?"

"He said he was so worried that he wouldn't get you in the auction he said the largest number he could think of and was ready to go higher if needed. He really does think your wonderful Bunnymund"

"Wonder what he's going to think when I'm back up to full strength" Bunny wondered as he wrapped another egg.

"Who knows, he might not be able to keep his hands off of you" She knew she was probably not helping Bunny's mental state with that comment but she needed to keep him happy for what she was going to say. Bunny thought about Aphrodite's words and pictured North ravaging him uncontrollably.

"That...would be nice" he muttered trying not to get aroused at the thought.

"Getting back to my point, I want to help you control your...problem"

"Problem? I don't have a problem, alright I admit I can get a bit out of hand sometimes when Master is concerned but it's nothing I can't handle"

"Bunny, what would you have done to Lucky and Jack if I had not been there to remind you that North did not want you to attack anymore of his guests?" insisted Aphrodite clasping her hands under the table tightly, so he couldn't see how angry she was.

"They would have deserved it if I had hit them" Bunny muttered "But let's say you're right, what would you have me do?"

"When you're feeling like that, I want you to simply walk away and let your head cool off. Also talk to North about your feelings Bunny, he's not a mind reader and a bit naive when it come to people. Also..."

There was the sound of a door slamming as Toot fly in to the kitchen holding two bags in her hand.

"Oh...I didn't expect you both to be up. Are you both waiting for North?"

North had been going out recently in his sleigh, saying he wants practice with the flying reindeer and snow globes, what for was anyone's guess.

"Yeah, but what have you been up to Tooth? Haven't seen you all night" said Bunny eyeing up the two sacks she was carrying. Tooth floated down sadly and sat down next to Aphrodite, who quickly took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I've...been collecting teeth, from some of the local villages in the area"

"Isn't that dangerous? Even more so on your own" said Bunny as Tooth opened her bag of teeth.

"Not really, at least around here it isn't. North thinks that word has gotten out that this area is under his control, so no nightmares, goblins or monkeys would venture this far"

"But it's good though isn't it?"said Aphrodite looking hopefully at Tooth. "Colleting the teeth I mean. Your leaving little cards of thanks as well right? Like North said too"

"Cards?" asked Bunny looking confused at his old friend, who for some reason looked ashamed.

"It was North's idea. To leave a small card to say thank you from me The Tooth Fairy. It's to help build up belief in me. North also said to take some of the gold from the down stairs vault to use as gifts for the teeth. It's wonderful to be doing this again after so long" explained Tooth, her hand slightly trembling in Dite's.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just...every time I picked up a tooth, I could hear the monkeys voice in my head calling me a thief. Saying I was stealing them"

"But you're not Tooth! Your protecting the children's memories. Just like you always have" said Aphrodite kissing her on the cheek "You're a guardian"

"Have you spoke to North about reclaiming your castle?" asked Bunny "The pole is a big place, but you need your tooth vaults"

"He thinks we should rescue more spirits first before we launch such a large assault. He thinks if we attack now, we would only be make our enemies retaliate."

"Maybe we can do it after Easter? When we have more belief" suggested Aphrodite.

"With Lucky refusing to do his holiday we have a couple of months before the next one. I can't see why not, but its Mas...North's decision. Now I think we better all hit the hay, we've got a couple of busy days ahead" said Bunnymund as he left Tooth and Aphrodite in the kitchen to speak alone.

**-Line Break-**

It was the night before Easter morning, and the yetis had finished loading the last of the eggs in to the sleigh as everyone went over the plans.

"Is everyone ready?" asked North as he slipped on his large coat. "Any questions?"

"I have one. What is HE doing HERE?" snapped Bunny pointing at Jack Frost.

"Sarah is looking after the children and Jack here has asked to help. I see no problem" said North looking confused as the two female guardians tried to hide their knowing smiles.

"Oh come on! You're not still upset about that are you?" said Jack in a disbelieving tone. "That's was years ago!"

"Doesn't change the fact that it happened! You ruined Easter for me that year, I'm not going to let you do it again, not when it's so important" Bunny insisted as he looked to North to talk to the boy. "Tell him North, say he can't go"

North looked at Bunny's pleading face to the hurt but determined one on Jack's, before looking back at Bunnymund.

"This is your holiday Bunny, it is your choice but I ask you to be fair. Jack has helped a great deal with the eggs and our enemies might be expecting us to make a move and we might need the back up. Still it is your choice" said North calmly as he turned to get on to the sleigh wrapping the reins around his hands. Bunny sighed and rubbed his face with one of his paws. On one paw he was happy that North gave him the final decision and he could tell Jack were to go but North had to go and point out that they might need his help. He turned to Jack, who was glaring back at him.

"I see so much as a snowflake, I'll have North send you back here you got that Frostbite?" He growled poking Jack in the chest.

"You won't Bunny I promise!" laughed Jack as he ran around Bunny and climbed in to the sleigh...next to North. Bunny frowned deeply and clenched his fists tightly as he climbed aboard the sleigh with Tooth and Aphrodite.

"I can't kill him, I can't kill him" Bunny repeated in his mind as they took off. It had been a group discussion that they hide the eggs in parks or places were children frequent. They started in the east and slowly made their way west, hiding all the eggs and keeping an eye out for nightmares. They had reached their final destination, a small town called Burgess that had a large park. Bunny was placing some eggs in the hollow of an old tree when North tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up North?" he asked looking around "Is anything wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking maybe you should stay for a bit, let the children see you"

"On my own?" said Bunny nervously.

"Tooth and Jack said they'll stay as well but keep out of sight. This is your big moment Bunny.

"But we're just giving out eggs, We haven't done anything to let them know about me. They won't know what I am, North"

"I think they will, it will be alright Bunny. I'll return to the pole with Aphrodite and leave a snow globe with Tooth, for when you wish to return. And when I see you next, you will be powered by belief dah? I will get to see the real you" said North gently as he kissed Bunny on the nose before kissing his on the lips. Bunny leaned forward to get a third kiss but North stepped back smiling.

"Later Bunny, when you come home victorious, you may have all the kisses you want "

Remembering his conversation with Dite a few nights ago, felt his body become extremely hot as he nodded and waved good bye to him as he and Dite left on the sleigh. He sat with Tooth and Jack in some over grown bushes, trying to keep still as the children slowly started to fill the park. As more and more came, Bunny noticed that many of them were carrying baskets covered in ribbons and that the children were actually looking for the eggs.

"I found some! I found some" a little girl shouted out as she placed the eggs in her basket.

"I found some down by the lake" said another as a older boy pulled out the eggs from the tree hollow.

"Looks like that story was true! The Easter Bunny did come"

"The Easter Bunny! Hop hop" laughed a small girl clutching her pink egg. Bunny sat there stunned, as his body shuddered and twitched as his magic started to flow again. He felt his fur growing and his strength coming back. He needed to run. He leapt out of the bushes and over the children's heads and bounded off all over the park, sprouting flowers in his wake.

"Did you see that?"

"Easter Bunny"

"Let's see if we can talk to him"

"That's was the Easter Bunny"

"Let's go"

The children started to follow Bunny around the park, trying to catch up to him. Bunny decided to make it in to a game, only letting them get so close before sprinting off again leading them to more of the chocolate eggs. Jack and Tooth looked on in amusement, glad to see him so happy.

"Alright! It looks like you lot have found all my eggs, looks like I'll have to try harder next year" laughed Bunny looking down at the children and their full baskets. This was met with a huge cheer and laughter, when Bunny noticed the boy from earlier.

"While I watching you guys find my eggs, you mentioned something like a story about me? Can you tell me about it?"

The boy blushed "It was really weird, one morning we all woke up to find these huge posters hanging up everywhere saying it would soon be Easter. It was a short story about a bunny that wanted to make children happy and how you became the Easter Bunny and would bring chocolate eggs to be found by the children of the world"

"Did it say who wrote it?" Bunny asked, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. The boy frowned and reached in to his pocket and pulled out an a folder piece of paper and opened it to show it. It was well written on smooth paper with a border of Easter eggs around it and at the bottom a picture of Bunnymund with a basket of eggs handing them to children. Bunny felt his eyes sting with tears and his smile widening, he recognised the handwriting. This was what his master was doing, he had written a story about him and had posted it everywhere for the children to read, so they would believe in him. He had to get to the pole, he had to thank his master.

"Thanks mate" said Bunny as he handed the poster back to the boy before rubbing his hair. "See you all next year ok? I'm make the eggs even better if your good"

The children all waved and shouted goodbye as Bunny ran to find Tooth and Jack, who were waiting for him. Jack whistle when he saw him and then laughed.

"Looking good Cottontail! A few more hundred believers and you might actually start looking like a kangaroo again"

"Rake off you bloody show pony, at least I got believers! We got to get back to the pole Tooth, I need to speak to North"

"Ok, but Bunny don't you want to see if you can open your tunnels?" as she held out the snow globe. Bunny wondered why he hadn't thought about it as he looked at the ground beneath him. Did he have enough magic and believers for that?

"Only one way to find out" he muttered to himself as he tapped the ground with his foot. Nothing happened at first, but slowly a void opened just in fount of him, a cold breeze flowing up from it with the smell of cookies. He had done it, a tunnel to the pole. He smiled at Tooth and Jack and leapt in, bounding down it, his heart and soul feeling so light. He skid to halt in the kitchen of the pole where Aphrodite and Cupid were making cookies with some of the children.

"Bunny!" cried Aphrodite as she ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Dite, Tooth and Jack will be here in a sec, do you know where North is?"

"He's in his study. Phil gave him some new information about some of the other captured spirits"

"Right, do me a favour will ya? Keep everyone away from him for a while?"

Dite blushed as she let him go "Sure, but try not to take too long, we all want to celebrate Easter with you too"

Bunny raced off to find North as Jack and Tooth stepped though the portal.

"Where is Bunny? Have you seen him?" asked Tooth wondering if the tunnel had bought him here.

"Yes, you just missed him. He's on his way to see North" explained Dite as Jack went over to the children and started to tell them about the Easter egg hunt.

"I wonder why he wanted to see North so bad?"

**-Line Break-**

Bunny walked in to the study where North was sitting at his desk pouring over papers. He was so busy looking at them he did not hear Bunny come in. Bunny chuckled to himself, he was really looking forward to his master's reaction, as he coughed loudly to get North's attention.

"Huh? Bunny! How did...Easter...go?" North had turned around excitedly and slowly stood up taking in Bunnymund's true form.

"It's gone down really well as you can see. What do you think?"

North was speechless as he nodded his head as he continued to gaze at Bunny. Bunny could help but smirk and strike poses, as he felt North's eyes wonder over his body.

"I'm not quite up to full strength and not all my magic is back but I think I'm good enough to take down a nightmare of two" said Bunny noticing the small tent in North's trousers, as he licked his lips.

"Bunny...I'm shocked. I said you were beautiful before but now your magnificent" smiled North as he rubbed Bunny's cheek "You truly are amazing"

"Thank you master" purred Bunny as he cupped North's erection with his paws. North gasped and went to move back but Bunny held him tighter, a deep purr emerged from his throat as he rubbed North slowly. He started to push North back until the larger man fell back in to his seat. Bunny dropped to his knees and looked up at North with admiration and devotion.

"A boy showed me an interesting poster master, telling the children that I would come and give them chocolate. I knew it was you that had done it, I memorised your handwriting. You got them to believe in me again, I can't thank you enough"

"You don't need to thank me Aster" said North tightly as the pooka undid his trousers and pulled out his erected cock. Bunny licked and nuzzled the erected shaft, purring louder against the heated skin.

"Oh but I do master. I want to keep thanking you till your balls are empty and my throat is raw"

Bunny opened his mouth wide and took North deep in to his throat. North let out a small scream at the powerful sensations around his cock.

" Shostakovich! Aster!" cried North rolling his head back.

Bunny's purring were sending delicious vibrations down the shaft to his scrotum, making his balls tighten. Bunny's warm, wet rough tongue gliding across his skin made him gasp for air, as the pooka pushed it down his urethra. He wanted to thrust, but Bunny's paws were pressing hard against his thighs, his claws gently pressing on his skin holding him still. Bunny was loving all the sound North was making as he sucked as hard as he could, wanting desperately for his master's release. Soon North released not once but twice in the space of a few moments and Bunny greedily drank it down but continued to suck. North grabbed Bunny's head and pulled at the new fur gently, not wanting to hurt him.

"Aster, I have released, you can stop" he panted as he felt himself becoming hard again. "Aster please ahhh!"

Bunny released North cock half way dragging his buck teeth along the main vain, sending shots of pain and pleasure though North's body, before sucking it back in to his mouth. One of Bunny's paws removed itself from his thigh and started to roll his balls in its furry grip. North came harder this time, cum spilling down Bunny's mouth and down his throat. Bunny released his cock with a soft pop, and wiped his mouth with the back of his paw as he smiled up at North, his tail wagging happily. North tried to catch his breath as he continued to rub Bunny's head.

"Was that alright Master?" asked Bunny still purring, as he placed North cock back in to his trousers.

"It...it was... very good" said North as he tried to stand up. "Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet master" smiled Bunny as he buried his face in to North's neck "Once we've finished at the party and everyone's gone to bed, I'll give you a proper a thank you that will leave me bed ridden for a week"

North swallowed the lump in his throat as he patted Bunny on the back. For some reason he was suddenly very worried.

**-Line Break-**

Jareth stood in fount of Pitch as the Monkey King came in to the throne room to give his report.

"It's true my lords! Easter and hope have come back" said the Monkey king gravely. Pitch growled and slammed his fist down on his throne. The Monkey looked at Jareth before looking down at the floor to continue his report. "It's my duty to inform you also that Oogie Boogie is dead. His sack was found shredded by a sword yesterday in some moor in Great Britain"

"Then we can enter Halloween town now" said Jareth trying to remain calm. The Monkey king shook his head "I had some of my people and Nightmare men try already, no one can get in. We can only guess that its now under Big Red's control"

Jareth nodded and sighed, although he disliked the thought of his Sarah being in his enemy's hands, he knew she would be a lot safer there then she would be if Oogie was still alive. Out loud he said "If that is the case Big Red now has two more holiday leaders on side and with hope returning to the world we are slowly going to start losing power"

"Gentlemen, I believe a few months ago I asked you to deal with this little problem...why haven't you?"

Neither the Monkey King or Jareth said anything as they continued to look elsewhere other then look at the nightmare king. As Pitch slowly got to his feet, shadows and black sand started to swirl around the room trapping the two kings in its vortex.

"Because of your stupidity Easter has now returned and I may have to get involved, which would mean me leaving my Sandy alone, which is unacceptable. Kill Big Red and recapture the slaves before he rescues anyone else. Because if he gets the last two holidays we can kiss are rein of darkness good bye. Now leave"

The two kings left quickly as Pitch slumped back on to his throne, feeling the effects of hope draining his power. He bite his fist in rage, couldn't those fools understand what was at stake? He could lose Sandy! He couldn't, wouldn't let that happen, Sandy was his. A large nightmare horse came up to Pitch and whispered in to his ear.

"What? The Easter bunny? Tell me more" smiled Pitch as a plan slowly started to formulate.

**-Line Break-**

Jareth stormed around his castle, pacing franticly, kicking various goblins as he past trying to think of a plan to rescue Sarah. He knew that Big Red was in the fortress in the North pole but he was not going to risk an all out fight with a man who was clearly a capable swordsman but also had a strong army behind him. Truth of the matter was, he did not care what happened to Pitch, Big Red, Monkey King or anyone else. All he cared about was Sarah. Sarah was no doubt still upset over him losing her to Oogie and for not rescuing her. He would have to woo her back, show her that he was capable of being a good man. Yet, knowing Big Red, he would not allow him to go anywhere near Sarah or speak to her alone. He needed someone on the inside, someone to talk to Sarah about him and help him win her back, as well as give him information about Big Red. As he walked around one of the many court gardens he saw a slave girl sweeping. She was a rag doll slave, with pale skin and black stitching . She wore her long black hair up in a messy ponytail and wore an eye patch over her right eye. She wore a tatty long sleeve purple dress that hanged on her small frame, and wore a metal collar around her neck.

"She would do" thought Jareth as he approached her. The slave looked up and quickly fell to her knees in fount of him.

"What is your name slave?"

"Elena your majesty" she spoke softly and quietly, not once looking up.

"Elena, what would you give to have your freedom?"

"Anything sire...anything"

"Good. Then I have a job for you then my dear. Do your job well and we will both get what we want"

**-Line Break-**

The Monkey king guzzled his wine before throwing the bottle at the wall where is smashed in to pieces. That had been his tenth bottle and he still did not have a plan. Usually by now, he would have taken that bitch Toothiana to his bed and fucked her until he got an idea, but that arsehole Big Red had taken her from him. Pitch and his fuck toy could go shove it, for all he cared, he just wanted his back. The world could have its hopes and dreams again as long as he had Tooth and his riches. He had sent out his men to try and dig up some dirt on Big Red, but all so far had turned up empty handed. He was about half way though his eleventh bottle when one of his guards came in.

"Sir, I've come with some news concerning Big Red"

"Well out with it! I don't have all day"

"I'm sure you have heard sir that Big Red is freeing all the slaves he takes, it turns out this might not be completely true"

"Oh? Keep talking"

"You know he has the Easter Bunny? Rumour is that Big Red is obsessed with him and has made him his lover"

"So what? The man has a thing for rabbits, what has that...no wait. Rabbit. We have a rabbit here don't we?"

"Yes sir, the moon Rabbit Usagi is your royal consultant and slave"

"Yes. If this Big Red is crazy about Bunnies he might be willing to have a slave trade for Tooth. You, go get Usagi and start preparing him, bath, oils, everything to make him look desirable"

The guard ran off to complete his kings orders while the monkey king laughed picturing Tooth's betrayed face as Big Red handed her back over to him.

To be continued...

Next chapter: Darkness rises and jealously

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP ME GOING!


End file.
